Ice and Dragon
by PlumTea
Summary: Iris is the next volunteer to be a vessel for Kyurem, continuing to keep it hidden as her ancestors have. Cross-posted from AO3.
1. Kyurem and the Village of Dragons

Kyurem.

Is it the monster came from a meteorite, eating people and pokemon alike in the chill of the night?

Could it be the empty shell left behind when the great dragon of Unova split into Zekrom and Reshiram? Resting, waiting, for one who can fill its body with truth or ideals?

While its exact origins may be lost, we know that it must be protected. For years we, the Village of Dragons, have been its guardians, hiding it as needed with our sacred vessel.

Not much is known about the fusion that occurs with a strong and close bond between humans and pokemon, but it seems to cause considerable strain on the vessel. Perhaps that's why pokemon are usually chosen for it. Whether it's Mega Evolution or harnessing the power of a Z-Crystal, pokemon are simply more durable and have the gift of enhanced recovery.

So why use a human? Well, there was once a time in which there were no pokeballs. Covertly transporting such a huge pokemon with a powerful aura was an impossible feat. Even after the tearful task of convincing Kyurem to relocate for its safety, we faced numerous casualties along the way. There are always people, entire organizations with a lust for power in their hearts after all. The craftier ones would lay low in the shadows, simply tracking Kyurem until the relocation was complete. Then another strike, more casualties, location compromised, need to move...Our numbers were dwindling far too quickly to keep up. Something needed to change.

We were huddled in a cave with Kyurem, licking our wounds. It was inconsolable. Lamenting its lesser power compared to its split spirits of truth and ideals. Grieving over its inability to fully protect us, its faithful companions. We cried together, tears falling into sparkling crystals. Sorrowfully, Kyurem proposed a most morbid idea.

"Humans. I cannot let you protect me any longer. I have brought nothing, but strife to your species. I should have never awakened! Never sought you out! I am but a husk, a remnant, a forgotten relic that will never be whole again!"

"I—" It took a quivering breath. "I will turn back into a Dragon Stone. Once I do, I want you to shatter me. Forget about me!"

Then it was Calyx who spoke,

"Oh compassionate Kyurem! Please never say such a thing! You're an important part of us, much like Zekrom and Reshiram are to you! Remember how you have helped us! We were a dying village, split apart by the Twin's War! Remember your blessings! Ice for us to melt into water during the drought! Your never-melting ice to help preserve our food!"

"If we never met you, we would have died! We are simply repaying you in the small way that we can! We can only hope that, maybe, we can be an important part of you too…"

He trailed off at the end, a blush coloring his cheeks. He wasn't the only one though. We all felt the same, wanting to fill Kyurem's heart as it has ours. The statement was a tad brazen though.

Kyurem froze.

"I, a part of you. And you, a part of me."

It slowly turned towards Calyx.

"May I try something?"

The words came out slowly, littered with uncertain pauses. Calyx beamed.

"I trust you Kyurem."

With that, Kyurem's body began to glow a glacier blue, dispersing into shimmering particles. Gently, they flowed toward him, wrapping him in a shimmering embrace. A sudden flash burned into our retinas. Then, standing there was…

Just Calyx, or so it seemed. Stepping closer, it was easy to see the differences. His green eyes were now tinged with a new yellow vibrancy. One could feel a chill seeping out of him, his skin noticeably cold.

To our amazement, Calyx spoke, his voice no different than normal. He said that Kyurem was indeed there, conscious and stable, and that it could speak to us too. His eyes closed. Suddenly he stumbled, arms flailing for balance. Wide eyes stared as his mouth flopped open and closed. Though it was with Calyx's voice, the articulation was one we all recognized.

If we hadn't seen it ourselves, we would have never believed a fusion between a pokemon and human to be possible. Is it because Kyurem is an 'incomplete' being? Can other pokemon do this as well, or is it limited to those of legend? There were many questions, but they did not matter. We had our solution!

It had to wait a few days though. After all, Kyurem and Calyx had to adjust to each other. Especially important was the need to control Kyurem's power over ice. Humans don't normally chill the air around them. Once that was settled, we returned to the village under the facade of defeat, pretending that Kyurem had forsaken us due to our incompetence. As time passed, the reports of people searching for Kyurem faded.

With that success, we entertained the idea of solely housing Kyurem in vessels. Calyx and Kyurem had grown to be close friends, and Kyurem seemed to enjoy the simple pleasures one has in the everyday life of humans. Not having to constantly hide and defend. Not having to feel empty. Who wouldn't? We had to consider the long term side effects though.

A fusion with Kyurem gifted some level of resistance, but not enough to nullify the physiological effects of the cold. In low temperatures, the body concentrates blood flow to its core in order to keep one's vital organs warm. This increases one's blood pressure, placing additional strain on the heart. Such blood flow also diminishes one's immune system. There was also the trouble of the increased need for food and hydration.

If allowed to exercise its powers using the vessel, even passively, the strain lessens; however, that draws attention that could put both Kyurem and its vessel in danger. Thus both Kyurem and the village agreed upon the need for informed consent of the vessel and came up with ways of using its power discreetly.

Now with the invention of pokeballs, some might say that a human vessel is unnecessary. Why not just capture Kyurem in one and let it out somewhere safe? In this case, one could take advantage of how a pokemon is caught in a pokeball is 'marked' so that it is only associated with that pokeball, preventing it from being captured by another. Then it becomes a hunt for the pokeball, which itself could be shattered or stolen. The problem of Kyurem being captured and controlled by alternate means and the same problem of hiding such a gigantic creature would still exist as well. A human is really quite an unexpected hiding place.

And so we continue, doing as we have. Being a vessel is a great honor, but it holds an even greater responsibility. Never forget that.


	2. An Unfortunate Encounter

It's finally time. Iris checks her luggage again, despite going through it three times already. It doesn't really matter though. She'll already be bringing the most important thing of all.

Herself.

Iris twirls in front of the mirror, achieving a perfect fouette. Kyurem probably wouldn't be impressed with just one, so she does nineteen for good measure. One for every year of her life. At the end she tops it off with an attitude derrière just to add a little flair, though there's no one to show. Well, for now at least. A shared body means shared memories, right?

The glow of pride on her face quickly blanches. There are a few memories that she'd rather not have shared….with anyone. But considering the amount of vessels Kyurem has had, maybe it would be used to human awkwardness. Or perhaps the memory sharing is a with-permission sort of thing? She really should have written Shannon more.

A prickle of guilt stabs her heart. While not required, it was generally seen as a good idea for the future vessel to be in contact with the current one. They would be able to give tips about housing Kyurem that weren't generally covered due to either being a bit personal or embarrassing. Iris tugs on a lock her hair. She had been so focused on training! It was vital that a vessel be in good physical shape in order to lessen the health side effects. Iris had even gone as far as begging Drayden to train with Brycen for a few months each year so that she could get used to the cold. That time had certainly made her letter writing lapse a little bit.

Well, it may have been too late to write more letters, but she could try asking in person. At least Iris knew that Kyurem wasn't actively conscious all the time. Everyone needs some alone time after all. She hoped that would be the case. After all, it would be awkward to have _those _sorts of conversations with Kyurem.

"Iris! Isn't it time for you to go?"

Drayden's voice snaps her out of her thoughts.

"Coming right out!"

Even as the words are leaving her mouth, she's already grabbed her suitcase and is halfway through the doorway. There's no flying on Hydra today, just a four and a half hour bus ride. It's less conspicuous that way. She's in the living room now. Her eyes spot Drayden waiting near the front door.

"All set? Have your pokemon with you just in case?"

"Yup!" Iris playfully rolls her eyes and gestures to her belt bag, pokeballs safe inside.

"Good." His smile softens as he reaches to ruffle her hair. "Have a safe journey, Iris. And don't think that you can leave without some lunch for the road." Drayden gently pushes a wrapped lunchbox into her hands. It's pink, her favorite color, with an elegant dragon scale pattern. The gesture is so sweet, Iris feels a pang of sadness for having to keep the whole vessel thing a secret from him. It's for his safety. The truth about Kyurem is only for those of the Village of Dragons, who are ready to die protecting it. She couldn't possibly extend that burden to him.

She returns his smile the best she can, blinking away the excess moisture that has sprung at the corners of her eyes.

"Thanks Dad."

Carefully storing the lunch in her rucksack, she steps out into the cool weather. The bus stop isn't far thankfully, but she sprints anyway. It turns out to be a good decision, as the bus pulls in just thirty seconds after her arrival. Only two people get on with her. The Village of Dragons isn't exactly a tourist spot.

Iris chooses a window seat. Watching the scenery may help her pass the time as she tries to wrangle in her excitement and nervousness. Just as she's about to get comfortable, someone comes to the seat next to her. She eyes the man curiously. Pale blond hair that's slicked back, save for some strange gravity-defying blue strands. His outfit doesn't seem suited for travel. A semi-formal suit with borders as striking as the blue of his locks.

There's twenty one seats on the bus and only three passengers. Doesn't he want some privacy? She knows she does; however, the man moves slowly. He picks up his luggage one by one, pausing a moment before placing them into the overhead compartment. It would be a bit rude to move now, but some more time for last minute mental preparation would be nice.

"Excuse me, can I get by?"

The man doesn't even look at her, continuing with his comfortable pace. Iris is about to ask again when the bus intercom crackles.

"All passengers please be seated. We are now departing."

Finally the man closes the compartment, his task finished. His eyes flicker towards hers, a calm yellow. A polite smile graces his lips.

"Aren't you going to sit? Standing in a moving vehicle is dangerous."

With a sigh Iris plops herself back into her seat and closes her eyes. Maybe she'll just nap most of the ride. Knowing that nobody is behind her, she reclines her seat as far back as it will go.

"If I'm not mistaken, you're Iris, Drayden's future successor."

Ugh, seriously. She opens her eyes just to find the man looming over her, his face mere inches from hers. His calm voice does not match the intensity of his gaze. Her lips open a bit in shock, breath stuttering for a moment. She doesn't like how his eyes are tracking her movements, flitting from her mouth to her throat.

"Ah. I forgot to introduce myself. I am Colress, a pokemon researcher."

Despite having the courtesy to give his name, his distance remains the same. Iris is _not_ going to endure this the entire bus ride.

"Maybe you should research people more. You're too close."

Finally, Colress moves away to a normal person distance. With another sigh, Iris brings her seat back up. She is not going to sleep next to this guy. He'd probably just watch her the whole time. The thought makes her grimace.

"My apologies. I simply had to make sure I had the right person. I'm looking into the legends of Unova's legendary dragons for a colleague of mine. As a dragon trainer with a connection to the Village of Dragons, you must have some useful information."

"You're already on your way to the village. I don't think I could tell you anything that you wouldn't find out once you get there."

It's a tactful conversation shutdown. Iris has never been more grateful for having a mayor for a dad. He had taught her well.

"There is value in confirming information through multiple sources, though I suppose I can do that with the locals if you are truly unwilling. Perhaps you'll indulge me in my other research."

She blushes a bit, embarrassed that he had seen through her attempt. Wanting to save face, she mutters a brief 'sure.'

"I'm interested in bringing out the power of pokemon, their fullest potential! The bond between pokemon and trainers is a most promising lead. Some say that there are other methods. What do you think?"

Maybe if she answers honestly, he'll be satisfied and leave her alone.

"Of course the bond between pokemon and trainers is important. You can only get so far by yourself. Sometimes all you need is a simple connection."

**Iris remembers. The emptiness. The numbness. Her parents were gone. Everyone in the village offered their condolences, tried to comfort her. She could acknowledge it, but she couldn't feel it, even when she tried. Day after day she continued living, and day after day it became more difficult. No goals and only fleeting moments of happiness. It wasn't that she had wanted to die. She was simply tired, too tired to muster the effort.**

**One day, she had walked into the forest. Step by step, dragging herself to the river. It would be so easy just to slip in, to not have to worry about anything anymore. Iris leaned forward—**

"**Tini!"**

**Something vaguely slimy hits her face, making her sputter and stumble back. Wiping off her face, she sees a dratini glaring at her. Throwing a quick glare back, Iris walks a few feet away upstream. She'd made her decision, one for a peaceful sleep. Before she can even get to the edge, it tackles her again, bouncing off her into the water once more. So she goes even further. **

**It follows her every time. Stops her every time. She throws in feints, pretends to be tired before sprinting to the edge, but it is just slightly faster. The dratini works harder too. Splashing her with water and mud to slow her down. It's almost like a rhythm, and after an hour of this Iris realizes something.**

**She's having fun and she doesn't want it to end. Her muscles burn and she is drenched in mud, clothes probably forever ruined, but somehow it feels nice. She wonders if the dratini feels the same way.**

"**Hey!"**

**It pops its head above the water, giving her a daring stare. **

"**You may have won today, but I'll be here tomorrow. I'll be faster than you!"**

**The dratini scoffs, splashing a bit of water her way. The droplets don't even come within a foot of her. **

"**And…" Iris swallows hard. "I promise I won't try to throw myself into the water, okay?"**

"**Ini." It nods to make extra sure that Iris understands.**

"**But I'll still try and touch it! It's impossible if there's no way for me to win, you know."**

**Nodding once more, it wriggles as if to say 'bring it on.'**

"And that connection can grow into something even more powerful as you bring out the best in each other."

"**Yes! I win today!" Iris sticks out her tongue at Peach (now named due to her 'peachy' attitude), who wiggles in indignation. **

**The game was now thirty attempts per day, and she had touched the river sixteen times. She was finally getting better at hiding her tells. It had been no wonder that Peach knew which direction she was coming from. The dragging of her feet and her gasping breaths made it easy to hear. **

**The next day, Iris strolls up confidently to the river. Her breathing is getting better, able to hold steady even as she pushes her body harder. **

"**I'm here."**

"**Drati." **

**Peach surfaces and flexes her tail. With the greeting out of the way, Iris darts to the left. Peach swims fast, ready to meet her as their paths converge. **

"**Gotcha!"**

**Pushing hard off of her left foot, she makes a sharp turn to her right. The water is just inches from her fingers. A sudden jolt courses through her body. Her muscles spasm and she drops into the mud. It takes a few minutes until she can speak.**

"**No way! You learned Thunder Wave?!"**

"**Tini!"**

**Peach looks smug, giving Iris a smile with her teeth on full display. Shaking as much mud as she can off of her clothes, she smiles back.**

"**You know what? I think it's your win today."**

**Peach tilts her head, confused. They had just gotten started.**

"**Learning a move is a big thing. We should celebrate. I'll get some treats!"**

**She stumbles back as Peach wraps around her, cooing happily. Her joyful wiggles make Iris laugh.**

"**You don't get all the treats though. I deserve some too! Remember how I won for the first time yesterday?"**

"**Ini." **

**Between the both of them, they ate an entire apple pie that night.**

"And before you know it, you've both become something amazing!"

She beams as the warmth of her memories soothe her. That's right. If she could bond with Peach even at the lowest time of her life, she can get through all the awkward moments with Kyurem.

"Interesting. There's some real passion in your answer. It's not as stilted as some of the other trainers I've interviewed."

Colress hums thoughtfully, committing her face to memory. She'll be a wonderful test subject.


	3. A Rough Start

Author's note: Bold text is meant to indicate a flashback.

* * *

The vibrations of the road stop and Iris hears the slight screech of the brakes. She cracks an eye open, faking a yawn. In the end, she had decided to pretend to sleep, the perfect medium between staying fully awake and aware and actually sleeping. Real sleep had been tempting though, a nice escape from reality. Colress was exhausting to be around. And creepy.

"**If I may ask, for what purpose are you visiting the Village of Dragons? Is it related to your training of Dragon-type mastery?"**

"**It's nothing like that. I haven't visited in a while, so I'm staying and catching up with some old friends." The cover story slides easily off her tongue. It does contain a kernel of truth after all. Iris really is looking forward to seeing Shannon and Mizuta.**

"**Sentimental reasons...I see. How long will you be staying?"**

"**Two weeks."**

"**Ah, what a shame. My time with you is limited. I have but a mere week to research before I must go elsewhere." A sigh leaves his mouth as if he's truly disappointed, but his expression remains unruffled. Iris isn't sure that she likes the implication of his words either.**

"**I thought you were researching legends, **_**not me**_**." She scowls, adding a bit more bite to the statement. **

"**Please don't misunderstand." He smiles pleasantly, unaffected by her attempt at intimidation. "I am simply hoping to battle you in order to learn more about how the bonds between trainer and pokemon bring out a pokemon's power. And if I may be so forward…" He leans in close, much too close. "I would like to know more about training Dragon-type pokemon. It's not my area of expertise, I'm afraid. Tips from someone as experienced as yourself would be quite the boon."**

**Iris flinches, but holds her ground. "Da-I mean Drayden is more experienced than me, and he likes passing on his teachings." He also likes proper behavior and etiquette. She feels a bit better as she imagines Drayden scolding Colress for his lack of personal space awareness. "You should go to him."**

"**Why should I do that when you're **_**right here**_**?" His tone remains innocuous, as it has throughout the entire conversation. But his eyes...For just that moment they had been rapacious. It reminds her of fluorescent lights, painfully shining, wanting to expose and leave nothing hidden. She needs to shut this down.**

"**Because I don't want to. I'm here to see my friends. Not you." Iris punctuates her statement with a shove. The look of surprise on Colress's face as he hits the back of his seat is gratifying. Putting on an aloof air, she keeps her gaze forward as she takes out her lunchbox. Eating is a reason not to talk, though she wasn't planning on talking to him anymore after that weirdness.**

**Colress watches her, eyes drifting towards the now open lunchbox. She's so focused on ignoring him, that she doesn't notice as he pulls out a laptop and begins to type.**

Iris gets off the bus without issue, which is a nice surprise. She had half-expected Colress to retrieve his luggage at the same glacial pace he had when putting them away just to spite her. He bids her a normal farewell, and she relaxes. Carefully, she heads to Shannon's house.

It hasn't changed much, maybe a few more flowers. Taking one last deep breath, Iris knocks on the door. It opens immediately.

"Iris! You're finally here!"

There's barely time to brace herself as Shannon wraps her in tight hug.

"Yup, I'm here. Ready to hole up for two whole weeks." Her voice comes out strained, no doubt caused by her constricted ribcage.

"Well, make yourself at home." The older woman finally lets go, stepping back with a smirk.

Iris gives her a weak thumbs up, bent over gasping for breath. Shannon walks behind her, picking up the luggage with a mere thumb and finger. Whistling, she strolls into her house, dragging the winded girl behind her. Once they're inside, she lets go, leaving Iris sputtering.

"Is this my punishment for not writing? Or are you just showing off again?" Even before housing Kyurem, Shannon's strength was well known. Village harvests were a snap. It makes her wonder if she'll stay that strong into her old age too.

"Oh, a little of both." She chuckles and starts walking again, gesturing with a flick of the wrist for Iris to follow. Soon they're in front of a set of stairs leading to what must be the basement. It's remarkably dark, pitch black past the first four steps.

"But more importantly, are you ready? Any last questions? You know, I'm surprised you never asked about the awkward stuff that comes with sharing a body. I was quite concerned when I became the new vessel. Of course, now actually having lived through it and being what some would charitably refer to as a hag, I don't care anymore. And neither does Kyurem actually. It's seen it all, being in so many different people."

Iris stares at her, grateful, but not knowing quite how to express it. Shannon has managed to answer all of the embarrassing questions in her mind with just a few words, even sparing her from having to ask. Not wanting to leave her without a reply yet again, she says the first thing that comes to mind.

"Thank you."

Shannon's eyes soften for a moment. "Heh. No thanks necessary. Just had to make sure, you know?"

Feeling on the side of the wall, she flicks a light switch. A string of lights illuminate the way with a soft white light. As they reach the bottom of the stairs, Shannon flips another. Any trace of darkness disappears completely, and what remains is a decently furnished living space. Iris can even see a bathroom past the doorway in the corner.

""Now, it's not like you have to stay down here all the time, but until you gain some control over Kyurem's powers, I'll have to limit your time upstairs. We don't usually have folks peeping in windows, but you never know."

"I understand."

"Good." Shannon nods, finally setting Iris's luggage down at the bedside. She gestures to the bathroom.

"It should be fully stocked with toiletries and the like. A little extra of everything just in case. Give me a holler if I forgot anything or if you need anything else."

She walks to the center of the room and closes her eyes. Shannon stands there for a good minute or two. Iris's first instinct is to reach out in worry, Shannon is old after all. Old enough that the health risk of housing Kyurem has become too great. But then she recognizes the action for what it is. Shannon is talking to Kyurem, saying goodbye.

Iris politely looks away just as Shannon sniffles and wipes away the tears gathering in her eyes. With one last deep breath, she composes herself and faces Iris fully.

"You might want to sit on the bed. The sudden influx of power is...disorienting. I definitely stayed in bed for a while myself."

She sits dutifully, hands in lap and answers back confidently.

"I'm ready."

All at once, shimmering light fills the air, icy blue light outshining those of the room. Iris's skin prickles as her hair stands on end, rising into goosebumps. She gasps in surprise and finds that she can even see her breath. Immediately she wraps her arms around herself, rubbing up and down for warmth. Her eyes blink rapidly. Even her tears are freezing into fine crystals. Brycen's caves might as well have been a chill compared to this absolute cold.

One of the particles touches her face. It burns, all the way down to the bone, down to the inner nerves. Iris rubs at her cheek desperately. The searing cold fades to stinging before settling into a throbbing numbness. She looks up. An innumerable amount of energy remains. Steeling herself, Iris reaches out for the next. But it turns out that she doesn't have to.

All at once, they converge upon her. Iris screams. It's too much! Needles of ice stab until she can't even move, can't even talk, can't even thin-

She blacks out.

* * *

Cold. The woman shivers. It's a little pitiful.

Hungry. She needs to eat, for both their sakes.

-Wake up.-

Iris opens her eyes. Her hands clutch something thick and soft. Looking down she sees the comforter. Shannon must have tucked her in. Slowly(her limbs are strangely sluggish), she peels back the comforter and hops out of bed. Something smells delicious. Meat, potatoes, onion, garlic, fresh bread. Staggering, she drags herself forward.

-Do not rush your movements. You might fall.- Iris stops. This voice…

"Kyurem?"

-That is correct. It is nice to meet you Iris.-

"Same here, Kyurem. Um..." Her stomach growls. She looks up the stairs to the closed door. Kitchen. She needs to get to the kitchen.

-That is unnecessary. Shannon will be down soon. For now, you should focus on regaining your coordination. Also, become used to speaking to me with your thoughts. It is less conspicuous that way.-

[Like this?]

-Yes_.-_

[Got it.]

Iris follows Kyurem's advice as if it were one of her instructors. It's easier to focus on something physical than face her new reality head on. Slowly one step, then another. She works her arms too, testing their full range of motion.

[You know, the tale of you and Calyx really skimmed over the whole adapting to the fusion thing. That was painful! I thought learning to control all this new energy would be more fun. Controlling ice and all that. Not having to relearn moving your body because everything feels off!]

-As stories are passed down, they do tend to skip over the more undesirable parts. Worry not. With your level of fitness and coordination, it won't take long to regain your physical abilities.-

[Good to know.]

She groans as she stretches. Everything feels tight. More discouraging is the fact that it takes a minute before she can extend past her toes. Iris doesn't even want to think about what it will be like when it's time to stretch her sartorius. She's halfway through warming up when Shannon comes down.

"I see you're awake. I hope you two are getting along." What she sets down is a heaping portion of beef stew with roast vegetables and buttered dinner rolls. The bowl of stew itself is more like a casserole dish, while vegetables and rolls are piled on a full size plate. On the corner of the tray rests a glass and a pitcher full of water.

"I knew my calorie intake would have to increase, but wow! Thank you!" Iris turns toward the food eagerly. It feels like she hasn't eaten for an entire day. It's then, she notices that she can see her breath. When she looks around the room, the walls, carpet, and even her luggage have a thin layer of frost. Just by picking up the spoon, swirls of ice travel down the handle.

"Well, Kyurem's icy nature makes your body have to work harder. There's also the matter of all the ice you've been producing too. Once you can reign in Kyurem's power more, your meals won't have to be quite this big." Shannon reaches into her apron and pulls out a pair of gloves.

"For now, wear this. These are thermal gloves made from volcarona silk. They'll keep the ice from spreading from your hands. Unless you're really into frozen dinners."

She eyes Iris's clothes. There is some frost at the edges, but since she has been moving around, they aren't as bad as the rest of the room. Frozen clothes are not comfortable, and Shannon shudders remembering her first attempt at showering. She had unintentionally frozen the water in the pipes. That was not a fun time for the one hosting her. "After dinner, work on the ice powers before you do anything else. I don't want to deal with unfreezing my plumbing, and I'm sure you don't want to have to constantly defrost your belongings."

"Thanks. I will." Sighing, Iris dons the gloves. The warmth emanating from them reminds her of spring sunshine. As she picks up the spoon again, the ice melts away. Satisfied, Shannon retreats upstairs. Sullenly, Iris begins to eat.

-Please do not be discouraged. The first few days are usually the hardest.-

[I know. It's just a bit more than I expected. I really should have wrote to Shannon more.]

-While that is a true statement, it would be best to focus on the present. I will teach you how to keep the ice hidden and how to vent it properly. We can do a lesson now.-

[As I'm eating?]

-Indeed. Look at the water that Shannon brought down.-

Looking closely, she can see a bit of steam rising from the pitcher.

[It's hot water. I'm guessing you want me to cool it to a drinkable temperature?]

-Correct.-

Taking off her left glove, Iris reaches for the pitcher.

-Generating more ice is unnecessary. You have made enough to use. Kyurem directs her to the frost around the room. Grasp the handle. Then call the ice to you, with the pitcher as the focus point.-

Upon feeling the warm handle, she pictures it. Ice coating the outside of the pitcher, like powdered sugar.

-I can tell that you're hungry.-

[Well, I also don't want the frost to form an icicle or something as it shoots towards it. Shannon wouldn't be happy about a pierced pitcher.]

She startles as frost detaches from the walls and converges. True to her visualization, they coat the pitcher evenly. A few seconds of contact makes them melt. Carefully Iris puts it down and sticks an ungloved finger in.

[It's lukewarm.]

-Magnificent. Now eat. Your next lesson will be further tuning your ice manipulation.-

Gratefully, Iris digs in.


	4. My Worst Memories

Author's note: Here's a very late edited chapter 4. Some not so great things happened in my life (coincidentally starting on that Friday the 13th in September, isn't that something...), which is why this is late. I do have some of chapter 5 written. Hopefully I can get that out faster now that things have settled down.

* * *

After eating and some more stretching, Iris is eager to take a shower. Unfortunately, she's standing in her own way, albeit unintentionally. Thankfully, Kyurem is willing to help. After a few easy lessons of coating her empty dinnerware in varying levels of ice, Kyurem decides to give a lecture.

-There are a few factors that affect the ice you generate. The first being that your body currently cannot handle all of my power. This will change. The longer you house me, the more your body will grow accustomed to my presence.-

[How long will that take for me?]

-It has been different for every human. I am afraid I cannot say.-

[We have two weeks, at least.]

-Yes. Two weeks of near constant training. It is usually enough to at least contain the more obvious signs of my inhabitation. Exercising my powers will also acclimate your body to me. One advantage you have is the amount of physical activity you do. It is easy to redirect the ice into cooling your body.-

Iris stands proudly. [If that's all there is to it, then this won't be so bad! I'm no stranger to working up a sweat.]

-Manipulating the ice is merely a way of 'symptom management', so to speak. It does not address the core issue of controlling your ice generation.-

[Oh? So what do I have to do then?]

Iris eyes the room around her. The frost used to cool the water and coat her dishes has already been replaced. The untouched areas are easy to see too, about a half-inch now. Geez.

-That would be getting to know each other.-

[Um. That's it?]

Kyurem sighs. It has to explain this every time. It doesn't always go well.

-It may sound simple, but it is a deceptively difficult task. In order for your body to truly house me, you need to accept the entirety of my being. Of course I have to do the same to you as well. This means knowing and accepting even the darkest parts of ourselves.-

[That makes sense, uh, kind of.]

Well, the embarrassing parts had to come sooner or later. Iris inhales. Now that this is actually about to happen, she feels uncertain again. She has to be brave. Kyurem has seen it all, right? There's probably been other people who've been depressed as a kid, right? Had inappropriate crushes? Even minor mortifications such as mistaking coffee for hot chocolate are bubbling to the surface of her mind. She squeezes her eyes shut.

[Alright. Delve in!]

-We do have two weeks. Are you sure you want to start with this? We can go back to working on ice manipulation.-

Kyurem sounds oddly reluctant. But why? It was the one that brought it up!

[I just want to get this over with. Putting something off usually ends up making it a bigger deal than it needs to be. Also, I want to take a shower.]

-...Very well. As I enter your mindspace, I will pull you into mine. Keep in mind that we will not be able to get through everything in a single session.-

[I understand. Bad stuff first?]

-If you insist.-

Then the room around them fades away.

* * *

Iris opens her eyes. Torches and banners adorn the walls, which seem to be made of bricks that are the color of golden sand. Sliding a hand along it, she can't feel a thing. Iris tries walking. She's definitely walking on something, but it's not the floor of wherever this is. Being in a memory is weird.

A monochrome throne sits in the middle of the room, atop a pedestal of stairs. The lengthy carpet beneath it stretches out past an absurdly tall arch, which seems to be the main entryway. Letting her gaze wander to the ceiling, Iris sees that it reaches even greater heights. Who needs a room this big?

Her thoughts are interrupted by the rumbling of impossibly loud stomps. Even more impressive is the shouting that comes with it. Two men enter the room. They're practically mirror images of each other in appearance and anger. Their fists are clenched with elbows bent back, ready to strike. She recognizes them by their outfits, opposite colors of the same ancient garb. Their image matches those of the Twin Heroes of Unova, who have been immortalized in various ruins and ancient portraits. Then it enters, a dragon she has never seen before.

It's a perfect balance of black and white, held in place by serene gray outlines. White tufts of fur accent sleek black scales. Wings and arms are spread, wide and regal. This must be, has to be, the Original Dragon of Unova. All Iris can do is stare in awe. Unfortunately, the men don't seem to care.

"I can't believe you risked all those resources on an outcome that wasn't even guaranteed! Merely a dozen plants grew! So many hoped, only to starve! And now I have to clean up after your mess. Again. The people are losing faith in us, and it's all your fault!"

Each word shoots out, lined with a venom and acid that only comes from years of pent up resentment.

"It may not have been the success I was hoping for, but it showed us something important! The soil can be changed to be more arable. If we stuck to your stubbornness about the desert being a lost cause for agriculture, we would have overworked our remaining fields! The erosion of the earth would have killed us all!"

The other man's words are equally barbed, sharpened by a self-righteous superiority.

"Success?! You promised a bountiful harvest that would last us through this drought!"

"I gave them hope!"

"You gave them lies!"

Suddenly, they turn towards the Original Dragon. Both brothers angrily reach under their cloaks, pulling out identical wedge-shaped necklaces. Each is a plain beige, adorned with a pointed, yellow crystal at the top. Somehow, they look familiar. Where has she seen this shape? Being hidden under their clothing, they were never shown in their depictions, but a spark of recognition still flares at the back of her mind.

"Which of us is right?"

The Dragon opens its mouth to speak. There's merit in both their points, and if they would just stop fighting and actually listen to each other, perhaps they could reach an understanding. Just like before, when they first came to it for aid. Tensions have risen considerably since then, but it wants to believe that things can still be fixed. But before any words can come out-!

"My brother can't keep misleading the people with his naive ideals! Commit to my keystone! Commit to the truth! What we need is honesty, transparency, to face and accept reality!"

"Don't listen to him! The truth is ever changing! We can make it change! We can make everything better, even if it means a little risk! Come to me!"

That's when it realizes. They are too far gone. All they care about now is their own perspective. There is no understanding, no harmony. It is all black or white, no room for shades of gray or any other colors. It wants to help, but there is no helping now. It can already feel them, the pull of the keystones. Their conviction is pulling, splitting, splintering!

Pain in feeling. Pain in sound, a sorrowful cry. Iris buckles, arms wrapping around herself feebly. She can feel all of it. So this is how it happened. The Original Dragon was forced to split. The legends made it seem like it was its own decision. How unfair. Iris runs toward the two, tries to push them away. But her hands simply pass through.

The overt pain stops, but a throbbing one lingers. In front of her now is Kyurem, but its eyes are dull and its ice appendages absent. All that stands there is an empty, gray husk. The brothers shout. Fire and electricity scorch the air.

* * *

"Huh?"

Iris whips her head around. The once regal room is in ruins. Rubble and tattered fabric litter the floor. Even the grand ceiling has cracked, letting the moonlight shine through. The brothers are gone. The only one left in the room is Kyurem. It simply stands, abandoned. The slightest flicker of yellow shines in its eyes.

-EmPTy...I feel EMpty.-

Its voice is all jagged and rusty.

-But iF i AM eMPty, whY do I stILL FEel?-

Creaking, like a mechanical doll, it turns its head in a staggered manner. Its arms and legs twitch. It remembers people. They cheered for it, praised it. The image of a pair of twins is particularly strong. Friends. They had been its friends. But where are they now? A flash of pain ripples through its body. A fight. They fought and tore it apart. Fire and lightning clashed. Then they left.

-NO onE is heRE anyMOre. No ONe cAme baCK. Did tHEY nOt CAre?-

It takes a few pitiful, wobbling steps. With a bent back, it's difficult to walk. Why can't it stand up tall like it used to? It tries to lift its wings, but they're gone.

-GONe. I aM goNE. ThEY aRe GoNE. i AM lefT.-

Lifting its neck, it looks to the scant slivers of the night sky. Tears fall from its eyes.

-pLEAse COmE bACK!-

Time suddenly shoots forward. Iris watches as seasons and decades pass. The brothers don't come back. No one comes back. Gradually, the tears stop. Not because the sadness is gone, but because they freeze. It understands now. Nobody wants some weak, incomplete shell. Fine, fine.

-I dO nOT waNt any Of you EITHER!-

It roars. The ice spreads, forming sharp, sickling icicles trailing behind it as it finally leaves the ruins. A dark part of it hopes it will run into someone.

* * *

Blood splatters onto the ice. Iris hears the sickening crunch of bone. She screams, scrambling back as an arm falls to the ground. There are bodies impaled upon icicles. Faces frosted over in wide-eyed horror. Against her better judgement, she looks up. Kyurem is there, blood, fresh and dried, speckled on its teeth.

Iris wants to ask why, but she doesn't need to. Once again, she feels it. The rage for its abandonment and rejection. It's their fault! They took what they needed and left! Not just the brothers! Everyone! I helped you! Cared about you all! And yet….! No one even bothered to look for me!

Crying, Iris shakes her head. The emotions are too strong here. They're blending into her own. She doesn't want to lose herself!

"Kyurem! That's enough!"

* * *

Iris opens her eyes. Her lashes are sticky with the salt of tears. Touching a hand to her face, she finds her cheeks are streaked with it too. She walks to the bed and sits, holding her head.

[Kyurem. You killed...You murdered….!]

Bile rises in her throat. She wants to throw up. The hatred lingers in the back of her mind, a horrible whispering rage. She wants to see something bleed.

-...Yes. I do not expect you to forgive me. It is not necessary for the process of accepting me. What I showed you were a few of my worst memories. Not just in terms of how I felt, but what I did.-

Despite hearing it, processing it, Iris gives no response. Just what is this feeling? She's not in the memory anymore. It isn't hers. She doesn't want it. It can't get what it craves.

A distraction would be nice. Maybe then it would go away.

So she mumbles the first non-bloodthirsty thought that comes to mind.

[I can't believe that no one came…]

She feels Kyurem sigh.

-Later I learned that everybody thought I had been split into Reshiram and Zekrom. No one but the twin heroes knew that there was a husk left behind.-

It's working, fading. Good. Just keep asking questions.

[Wait. Then how did the Village of Dragons know about you?]

-On their deathbed, the twins felt guilty about fracturing the Original Dragon and told their descendants to seek out the husk. At least, that is what I have been told by the people of your village.-

[I see...That makes sense.]

Her breathing is normal now, and her mind stays quiet. There's a stinging pain in her palms. She looks down silently at the crescent moons caused by clenched fists. Luckily, there isn't any blood. Suddenly exhausted, Iris lets herself fall onto the bed.

It is then that Kyurem finally notices her discomfort.

-Are you alright?-

Her mouth twitches into a frown.

[Of course I'm not alright! I was almost….not me anymore! I was you! Even after I left the memory…]

Iris hugs herself tightly, squeezing her eyes shut. Ripples of regret pulse through her. Once again, she notes, they are not hers. Its eternal regret for the bloodshed. Its regret for exposing her to such a terrible memory. Maybe if it had waited a little while longer—

[Is this what it's going to be like from now on?]

-I am sorry Iris. Sharing emotions is indeed part of the burden of being my vessel. Though mine are not typically so...overpowering, if that comforts you.-

It doesn't. 'Typically' leaves quite a bit of leeway. Logically, Iris knows that there is no history to support her line of thought, but after that experience, she wonders. Could Kyurem take over her body if it wanted? If its feelings were strong enough?

-...-

-Would you like to stop? That option is still open to you; however, determining a suitable replacement may take some time.-

Slowly, she breathes in and out. She needs to think about this decision rationally.

Ever since being selected, Iris has been preparing for this day. She had known conceptually that great honor comes with equally great responsibilities and burdens. Heck, she's seen that everyday with Drayden as Opelucid's mayor and as a gym leader herself. And while this has been much more than she had expected, Kyurem has been patient and accommodating every step of the way. Guilt and pity suddenly set in.

She had been the one to insist on going through the worst sides of each other first. Kyurem had obliged, probably fully aware that the experience may make her fear and hate it. At some point, it must have had to face the same awful gamble with every vessel.

[I want to see this through. Honestly, I should have thought a bit more about what hosting you truly meant. I was too focused on the superficial aspects like the powers and mainly just what a great honor it would be.]

Ugh. It isn't fun to admit it, but this past hour has been about showing one's worst.

[I feel kind of bad for you. You have to do this every time with someone new. Don't you ever wish that you could just be the Original Dragon again? Then you wouldn't have to deal with all this vessel stuff.]

-Iris. Please know that I do actually enjoy living in peace with you humans. Even if it means having to bare my past again and again. Such is the penance I must pay. As for becoming the Original Dragon again, I am afraid that it is not currently possible. Vessels have tried in the past. They traveled to the locations of Reshiram and Zekrom and some even managed to awaken both. But it is not enough to just be within their vicinity. I believe what is needed is the twin's keystones. The problem is that their whereabouts are unknown.-

[As long as that's what you really want.]

Something still nags at her.

[By 'keystones' you meant those strange necklaces, right? I swear I've seen them before. I'll need to wrack my memory a bit, but we could actually find them! It would at least give you the option if you ever change your mind.]

-Hmmm...I am curious as to what has become of them.-

[Then, how about we take a break now? I think I've had my fill of all this heavy getting-to-know-each-other stuff for the evening. The possibility of finding lost relics would be a fun distraction.]

It takes a few seconds for Kyurem to respond.

-Yes. Let us recuperate. Please let me know when you would like to resume your training.-

With that, she feels Kyurem's presence dull. It must feel bad for the emotions it shared earlier. The thought kind of makes Iris wish she could give it a hug. Maybe she can, in some weird mental way. But for now she focuses.

When had she seen those keystones? It had been way back. Back when she and Drayden had moved into the new house...


	5. Freedom?

Packed with potatoes, tomatoes, and various other produce, the basket makes a loud *thump* as it hits the counter. Shannon wipes the sweat from her forehead, and gazes mournfully at her ever dwindling garden. Damn vessels and their appetites. Though she doesn't really have room to complain. She's been the cause of the same grief, and two beings having to share one body requires more energy. But then again…

Shannon puffs out her chest. It only took her about nine days to bond with Kyurem to the point in which the ice generation and appetite were under control! Kyurem had even admitted that it was impressive. It's day fourteen now. Almost done already, huh? She does have to give Iris some credit. None of the pipes burst.

[That would have been an expensive repair!]

There's no response. Shannon wilts a little. Even though she knows, she still expects its response.

"Get it together, Shannon," she scolds lightly under her breath. Right now it's time to support, not to mope.

When she walks down to check in, the room feels more like it's aggressively air conditioned than a walk-in freezer. Honestly though, she's just glad to see that Iris is happy.

Lilina and Zen died entirely too quickly, too unexpectedly. Iris had just been shy of five, poor thing. Mizuta's family had wholeheartedly took her in, but she had still been so distant and sullen. The girl would just wander around aimlessly. The treats Shannon brought over wouldn't even bring a small smile to her face. She wishes she would have done more, but if Mizuta barely had an effect...A sigh escapes her lips. Shannon was blessed with strength, while Mizuta was gifted with a silver tongue; however, neither of them had a background in counselling.

Then, just as Mizuta had been arranging for a therapist from Castelia City to come to the village, Iris came back from the woods one day, smiling! Apparently, she had made friends with a dratini. Being able to bond with a wild dragon at such a young age is pretty uncommon. It made her a good candidate for Kyurem. It had also caught the eye of that rugged mayor of Opelucid, Drayden.

The girl and the dratini had been so utterly captivated by his dragons. Fawning. Cooing. Expressing, like they had never seen her before. It wasn't surprising when she had begged to come back to the city with him. It was a childish, naive whim. But it seemed that Drayden had one of his own as well. As night fell, only her, Mizuta, and Drayden remained in the living room. He had a proposal.

Adoption.

Shannon slows a bit, swallowing thickly as she nears the bed. Iris seems to be practicing temperature control, unleashing and reining in the cold with the subtlest of movements. Her wiry limbs make her youth all too obvious.

She remembers. Candidates were getting scarce with the village's population decreasing. People left to make families elsewhere. There weren't too many young ones around anymore either anymore…With a majority of the village now aged, its funds were steadily dwindling.

Drayden could see it too, in the worn down buildings and in Iris's hand-me-down clothes. Thus he made his case. He could provide so much for her, not only in material matters, but in experience. She and Mizuta glanced at each other. They knew that it would be selfish to keep her from what could be a very fulfilling future.

But.

Who was to say that a future as Kyurem's vessel couldn't be just as great as what Drayden was offering her? That would be an extraordinary honor, continuing a sacred tradition upheld for centuries. She was a promising candidate, and more importantly, a young candidate. There would be plenty of time to train her. That would still leave a decent 40 or 50 years left for housing Kyurem. Could the village afford to give up someone like that?

In the end, they tried to give her the best of both worlds. Drayden could adopt her and take her back with him to Opelucid as long as he would allow for periodic visits and correspondence. And now, here she is. Like they wanted.

But is it truly what she wanted?

"Iris?"

Her gentle call trips and drops with a sudden tremble. Why? Why is she thinking about this now? It's almost done, almost complete. Iris is strong, strong like her. Surely, she is ready. Just like she had to be ready.

The chill in the room disappears. Iris's eyes dart to hers. Her body is quick to follow, facing her in one swift movement. Shannon freezes. This is not the little girl who once wandered around with her dratini. Hell, it isn't even the woman who showed up on her doorstep two weeks ago. Her gaze holds solid and unwavering, her chestnut brown tinged with Kyurem's xanthous hue. She sits tall, hands patiently folded in her lap. Even though Shannon knows that Iris has Kyurem's power sheathed...

(Not a hint of cold in the air)

(Her muscles are relaxed)

(Her face is neutral)

...there's an unmistakable authority in the air. An urge to respect. An implied threat if provoked. It's an entirely alien feeling. Usually Shannon was the one that intimidated people, even before hosting Kyurem. So this is what it's like to be on the receiving end, huh?

Realizing that she's gaping, Shannon clears her throat.

"Mizuta will be here for dinner tonight. She'll help me do a final check of sorts. See if you're fit to be out in public and all that."

Iris nods.

* * *

Shortly after informing her about the impending visit, Shannon went back upstairs. Kind of abruptly in her opinion, but it was probably time to prep dinner.

"Mizuta…"

Iris had been wondering when she'd get to see her. She'd thought that Mizuta would be just as involved as Shannon. Well, as involved as one can be when they just come down to bring you meals and make sure you haven't destroyed the room. What would she think, seeing her now?

Mizuta was her parents' friend, often babysitting when they had to travel for work. While she hadn't been the best at relating to children, she told the best stories. The lilt of her voice drew you in until you were beside the characters themselves. In fact, it was Mizuta who had gotten Iris into being a vessel just by telling her the stories of the village's history. The tale of Calyx and Kyurem was one of her favorites!

[I feel like it needs some revisions though. It makes everything seem too nice and clean cut.]

-If I recall correctly, Shannon voiced the same complaint. She was told that adding in excessive details would take away from the message of the story.-

[Right. The ingenious solution of hiding you inside a human, solidifying the Village of Dragons as your true protectors. I mean, they already included some of the negative side effects. It's just kinda...ugh.]

-Indeed.-

Iris turns toward the stairs.

[More importantly, we'll be leaving soon. Once we get home, we have to dig through the attic.]

At first she couldn't believe it. Really? The attic. The keystones have been in _their _attic for at least a year!

**After the movers finished transporting everything, Iris and Drayden got to start the oh-so-fun job of unpacking. There were quite a few boxes of stuff that she was sure didn't belong to either of them. Pieces of rubble and cracked clayware lovingly buried in bubble wrap and crates of display cases were taking up a good portion of the living room.**

"**Um. Dad? What are these?"**

**Drayden stares before chuckling and shaking his head.**

"**Goodness. She still hasn't picked those up, huh? Those are all artifacts that Cynthia excavated from Relic Castle. They haven't been evaluated yet. Normally, she'd send these things to Lenora, but the museum storeroom is full at the moment. That and Cynthia insists on being there personally for the evaluation."**

"**Oh, so we'll be keeping these until summer. Or indefinitely, knowing her schedule."**

"**That sounds about right." **

**With a sigh, he lifts up one of the boxes onto his shoulder. **

"**I suppose we can put this in the attic for now. Would you give me a hand, Iris?"**

"**Sure."**

**She squats down and carefully lifts one of the crates. Looking down, a pair of necklaces catch her eye. The monochrome-toned layers on the wedges pop against the yellow crystal that tops each of them. Cynthia must have been happy to find such well preserved artifacts.**

Because of the change in appearance, it had taken some time before she realized that those necklaces and the keystones were one and the same. Why had they changed? She had asked Kyurem. Apparently, the keystones are a sort of seal. Remembering Kyurem's memories, Iris had thought that the keystones were pulling out the quality that each brother desired. But it was the opposite. The twins sought to rid the Original Dragon of the quality that the other valued, a true show of spite. With that gone, the succeeding brother could show Unova that the Original Dragon had no use for the other's beloved attribute and reign freely.

Well, at least that's what was supposed to happen, but something had gone wrong. Between the twin's equally strong wills and the Original Dragon's reluctance to take a side, the sealing was incomplete, each keystone only capturing a fragment. The traits of truth and ideals were pulled out completely, but secured just enough so that they could not return to the host. This allowed them to roam outside of Kyurem's body. Those sealed fragments must be something important. But what? Maybe once they found the keystones, they could figure it out.

Iris scrunches her face, trying to remember where exactly she'd placed that crate. But it's no good. There had been so many.

-Resigned already? Searching should not take more than half an hour. There only looked to be about twenty-one crates in your memory. Even then, the keystones were in a display case at the top of one of them. Thus there is no need to examine the full contents of each.-

Her legs shift uncomfortably and she frowns. This was a memory that she had summoned up for herself. She hadn't asked Kyurem to look at it. The way that Kyurem could view such details without having to be outright sucked into a memory and without her even knowing...It was probably trying to be helpful, but the lack of mental privacy was unsettling. Shaking her head, she continues.

[_That _part won't take long. But the attic is cramped! I'll have to move most of the stuff down, which means I can't do it when Dad's around because then he'll wonder why I'm rooting through precious artifacts. Then I also have to consider the time it takes to put everything back. And then we get to the even bigger dilemma.]

-Ah, yes. Your upcoming theft of the keystones. Not only a legal crime, but a damaging breach of trust with Cynthia. But even still, you will do it since you believe that they would be safer with you than on display in a museum. It is quite an unpleasant feeling.-

Iris crosses her arms and huffs.

[I kinda hate how in sync you are with my mind already. I understand why, but it's a little creepy.]

-My apologies.-

[Anyway...I'm worried about the attention their unveiling will bring. Remember those memories I showed you about Team Plasma? It proves that there are still people who want to use Unova's dragons for the worse. And also, their leader, Ghetsis was never caught. If the keystones go on display, it could reignite interest in the Original Dragon, and thus _you_. Just like when Team Plasma found out about the existence of Zekrom and Reshiram's Dragon Stones!]

The explanation is unnecessary. Kyurem suspects that Iris knows this as well, but to point that out would be tactless and perhaps a bit cruel. To some, to have one's thoughts and feelings already known is a convenience. To a great many others, the complete lack of privacy is horrific and distressing. Since Iris seems to be the latter, it decides to let her voice her thoughts. Accepting a vessel's preference is the respectful thing to do, after all.

[So the plan is to keep their location a secret. I just need to figure out where to keep them.]

The two went back and forth for a while, debating on where to keep the keystones. They had finally reached a decision just as Shannon returned.

"Iris, can you help set the table? I'll have you show me your mastery some more by making you conjure up some ice cu—"

She stops abruptly, raising an eyebrow.

"Damn. Have you been standing there the entire time? I know we've had you cooped up here so that you could bond with Kyurem, but try to act natural when you two talk. Seeing someone just staring into space like that really is kind of creepy."

"Ah! You're right. My bad."

Iris flushes, and jogs up behind her on the stairs. Her leg muscles sigh in relief, welcoming the movement after an hour of static standing. As they reach the top of the steps, the hearty scent of borscht and roast vegetables wafts tantalizingly. The marigold glow of the sunset shines through the pleated shade on the kitchen window. Iris almost asks if she can open it before remembering the need for privacy. At least she can steal glances at it as she gets the dishes from the cabinets.

-I also yearn for the evening air. It is one of life's simplest pleasures.-

[I'm just a bit burnt out with being indoors. As happy as I am to see Mizuta again, I want some quality time outside with everyone before I have to be stuck in a bus for a few hours.]

She pats her belt bag. Among her pokemon, Hydra, Nettle, and Labrys were the only ones that could be let out in the basement without hitting the ceiling. Even then, it was somewhat cramped. At her request, Shannon let the other three outside each day.

-Yet another event to look forward to. I hope that your other pokemon are as affable as them.-

All that's left to set out is the silverware. Carefully, she lines up the forks and knives.

[Well...Tanami may be a bit cold at first, but if you could handle Nettle, then I think you'll be fine with her.]

Kyurem hums in contemplation. Now that all the dishware and such are set out, all she has to do is make some ice cubes. Iris eyes the pitcher of barley tea set in the middle of the table. Raising her hand over it, she lets the ice seep from her fingertips. The frosty particles condense into rounded cubes that land in the liquid with a small 'plop.' Shannon gives a quick nod, barely pausing as she continues to move food into serving vessels. Wanting a more involved response, she conjures a variety of shapes. Hearts. Pentagons. Spirals. As a finishing touch, Iris shoots them into the three glasses she set out. Despite the speed, the ice clinks gently into each glass.

Mastery of formation and visualization! A show of speed and power, yet also control! It's sure to impress!

Shannon's eyes widen briefly and she chuckles.

"Show off. Though I'm not one to lecture you on that. It _is_ a good way to release any excess energy."

A sharp knock brings both of them to attention. With a dash that makes Iris question her age, Shannon reaches the door. After a quick check through the peephole, she opens the door just wide enough to let the person on the other side sidle in.

Her navy hair has a few more gray streaks now, but her soft smile is the same as ever. Mizuta strolls over to the table and seats herself primly. She lifts her glass, rotating it and letting it catch the light at different angles.

"Only hints of cloudiness. Not bad. How quickly did you make these?"

Iris stumbles out an answer. It's a guesstimate.

"Um, about three seconds for the ones already in the glasses."

"No need to be so nervous, Iris. To be able to generate ice that quickly without many impurities is impressive. You do know that clear ice usually only occurs by freezing gradually, right? If you focus on forming it outwards from the center point, you should be able to push the impurities away. You'll get that beautiful pure ice."

"I think Kyurem mentioned something like that. I'll do that next time."

Nodding, Iris goes to takes her seat. Mizuta holds up a hand and gestures towards her.

"I need to inspect you as well. Kyurem can sometimes manifest in ways other than the ice. A consequence of having to contain such great power. I've heard that there was once a vessel that even generated scales. Luckily, they were able to pass it off as eczema."

She says it straightforwardly in the tone that Iris knows means she's not exaggerating. It's a little reassuring somehow. Even though she's had a rocky start so far as Kyurem's new vessel, at least she doesn't have something like that happening. Mizuta carefully grabs Iris's hand, calloused fingers softly squeezing.

"Your body temperature seems to be fine right now. I know that we've gone over this throughout the years, but make sure that you find a way to use its ice powers if you ever feel your extremities start to get cold and numb."

"I'm pretty sure those pictures and case studies on frostbite are engraved into my brain at this point."

"Good."

At Mizuta's request, Iris squats down a bit so that they're face to face. Roaming over her skin, Mizuta's eyes stop and stare when they meet hers. There's the slightest twitch of a frown, but it smooths out quickly. If Iris hadn't been awkwardly staring back, she would have missed it the second she blinked.

"Your eyes are still holding some of Kyurem's yellow. Troublesome, but not overly so. It blends well with your eye color, and I've heard that cosmetic contacts are common in the cities if you need an excuse for it."

She had noticed it whenever she entered the bathroom. The inner ring of her iris had taken on Kyurem's pale yellow, blending outwards into amber before her own chestnut brown took over again. It was jarring, but kind of cool too. And she couldn't think of many people that would be suspicious of her hiding Kyurem just based on a minor eye color change. That would take quite a few leaps in logic. Mizuta sits back and smiles. Evidently, she shares her line of thought.

"Shannon has been telling me about your progress throughout your time here. And based on what I've seen tonight, I think you're good to go. Congratulations Iris. You'll be a wonderful vessel."

"Thank you!"

Iris beams. Validation is certainly welcome, especially after all the unexpected difficulties of the trip. Shannon ushers her to her seat and gives a few rough pats on her shoulder. Iris resists the urge to wince. Even without Kyurem, she's a beast.

"You did well, kid. Now enough vessel talk. Don't let my dinner go to waste."

Despite her seemingly dismissive words, Iris can see the smile peeking out from her face. Finally getting to sit, she feels heavy. Sure, some of it is the relief of Mizuta's approval letting her shoulders sag, but now her responsibility as a vessel is trickling in. It has only just started, but there's so much to do.

Keep Kyurem hidden for almost the rest of my life.

Steal from a friend, and hide the keystones.

Although they're only two objectives, they both have so many other little parts to them. For one thing, unlike Shannon, she would have to keep her status incognito in the big cities of Unova. Drayden hadn't passed the mantle down yet, but the time was coming up. Then she'd be Opelucid's new Gym Leader, public eye upon her, her privacy a goner. Well, it was already gone, wasn't it?

Iris tugs a lock of hair. Quickly, she spoons herself a sizable portion of borscht and roast vegetables. Putting the food into her mouth, she chews, barely savoring the flavor. At the appropriate intervals, she chirps out 'delicious' and other vague smalltalk. She just can't get into it. Why? After all this focus on being a good vessel, shouldn't she enjoy something normal like this?

The light of the setting sun catches on the ice in her glass, accentuating the unnatural shapes. It hits her that there is no 'normal' now, no turning back. Just like when her parents died, her life is now irrevocably changed. That same sense of isolation is creeping back. But rather than the awkwardness of acknowledging death and grief, it is the need for secrecy holding her back. Would others really understand anyway? There's Shannon, but Iris gets the feeling that she views being a vessel quite differently. She sighs and turns her attention back to her food.

* * *

Soon enough, dinner is over and farewells are exchanged. There's a few hours before the night bus arrives, perfect for relaxing outside. Iris sits, leaning against Cadenza. Despite being sprawled out in grass rather than her preferred environment of water, the lapras is as serene as ever. Hydra and Tanami fly low in the air, almost silently circling around the area. Well, it's more that Hydra is trying to match Tanami's stealth. It's difficult to zip through the air nimbly like a flygon when you're as wide as a hydregion. It would be a little more peaceful if Labrys and Nettle weren't engaged in a contest of strength, but Iris knows that they won't mess up the terrain.

At least, not too much.

Gently, she pets Peach, who is curled at her side so that her snout can rest in Iris's lap. Another sigh slips past her lips. She knows that it does no good to ruminate, but the thoughts keep returning. Kyurem has been quiet for a while now. Hopefully, it's not listening. Peach nuzzles into her side carefully so that she won't scratch with her horn. Iris tries to keep a straight face, but a few giggles escape anyway. A surprisingly low-pitched 'la la' fills her ears. Hearty vibrations bounce at her back. She doesn't need to look to know that Cadenza is laughing with her. It's enough to chase away her somber mood for a while.

"Thanks guys."

That's right. Even though she can't share her feelings with people, she still has her pokemon. Maybe things won't be so bad.

* * *

The journey home yields no unpleasant surprises or unexpected revelations. It's the best bus ride ever.


	6. First Day Back

Even in the city, it's peaceful in the very early hours of the morning. There's no cacophony of car horns or the constant murmurs of background noise. Even the wind is cooperative, sending a cool breeze her way. It's perfect for the short walk home. Iris sticks to the trail of streetlights along the sidewalk, right hand brushing past the side of her belt bag. A yawn slips out.

As much as she enjoys the oasis of quiet that has been her trip home, the complete silence from Kyurem is a bit disconcerting. After meeting the rest of her pokemon, it had retreated somewhere inside her mind. Or maybe its mind? Iris still isn't sure how the whole mind-sharing thing works. The core of her training had been on ice manipulation after all. Maybe after finding the keystones, she could ask more about that. For now, there is something more important to ask.

[Kyurem? Are you there?]

The question hangs there. She continues walking, the front door of the house within sight. Still nothing. The corners of her mouth twitch into a frown. Just as Iris is about to send the thought out again, she feels something akin to a 'ping' in her mind.

-I am here.-

Its words are faint as if they're far away. She tries to focus on them, pull them closer. Guilt swirls and rumbles, but it's not hers. Something is definitely up. Stopping in front of the door, Iris reaches for the spare key in her pocket. How do you ask a legendary pokemon to talk about its feelings? Whenever Kyurem talked about its feelings, it has always been on its own terms. Like with the confession of its past, which Kyurem had planned for her to see. Sure, she had brought it out a bit sooner with her request, but Kyurem admitted that it had no intention of keeping that a secret. The dragon seemed to prefer being in the role of a mentor, creating a definite professional distance between them. Carefully, Iris pushes the key into the lock and turns. Maybe an open-ended question would be best.

[Is there anything you want to talk about?]

Silence. Wait no, hesitation, stretches on even longer than the first. All the way up the stairs and into her bedroom. Iris's eyelids begin to droop. She's so tired that she forgets to be impatient. Dragging herself to the bathroom, she lazily brushes her teeth in an attempt to stave off her sleepiness. The zing of mint does nothing, and it's all over anyway once she makes contact with her bed, lulling in its familiarity.

[Kyu...rem?]

Her thoughts slur as sleep takes over. Eyes finally close, her limbs relaxing.

-It is nothing. Good night, Iris.-

* * *

The sun pierces through the window, beams of light spattering across her skin. Groaning, her barely open eyes sweep the room before landing on her bedside clock.

11:17

"Crap!"

Iris scrambles out of bed and throws herself into the shower. Even though she technically has the day off from gym apprenticeship duties, there's still work to be done. Excluding the added burden of her vessel responsibilities, she has to keep her pokemon in fighting shape. Considering the last two weeks, getting back into their regular training regimen is high priority.

Not even bothering to dry her hair, she yanks on an old T-shirt won from the Nimbasa amusement park and a pair of shorts. Sprinting out the back door to the training grounds in record time, she flings forth the pokeballs cradled in her arms. Six unamused pokemon emerge. Tanami's wings buzz angrily, chittering like a woman scorned. Cadenza joins in with a melodramatic melody. While not as annoyed, Nettle and Peach huff in impatience. Excited, Labrys runs over to her, sniffing for food. The only one waiting patiently is Hydra. Bowing her head, she apologizes.

"I'm so sorry guys! I'll be right back with an extra-large lunch, okay?"

Peach walks up to her, eyes glaring as if to say 'And….?'

She bows even lower.

"And I'll run five more laps with you guys. Heck, I'll even add two more sets to my other exercises too. Is that punishment enough?"

They all nod and settle into idle chit-chat. Stretching in preparation, Iris marches back into the house. Luckily, the walk-in refrigerator is close by. Everyone gets some variation of red meat, except Cadenza, who eats fish. She takes the portable cart off the wall and unfolds it. Now just a few more scale is next and labelled buckets last. Finally, she can start weighing out their meals.

Voices enter the kitchen. Even through the thick walls of the walk-in, Iris can tell that Drayden is one of them. The other seems familiar, but is a bit too quiet to make out. A guest? Curious, she finishes portioning out the food and wheels the cart out the fridge door. Both sets of eyes turn toward her. Drayden frowns a little. Iris isn't sure if it's due to her state of unkemptness, her tardiness in taking care of her pokemon, or both. Or perhaps it's due to the way she is not-so-politely staring at their guest, Colress. Drayden clears his throat.

"Iris, this is Colress, a pokemon researcher. He is doing a study on the effectiveness of different training methods for dragon-type pokemon. We've been discussing letting him interview and observe some of the trainers at the gym. Of course, this includes you as well. Will you participate?"

Iris wants to say no, but she had tried that back on the bus, hadn't she? With a forceful shove too. If she refused him, he might come back some other way like he was doing now. Worst case, he could catch her off guard at a time when she would be using Kyurem's powers. Then, being the nosy person he clearly is, Colress would want to know about it. Best to just get him and his stupid research over with.

"Sure. I'm going to feed them and get changed for training. We'll start at 12:30."

She stays just long enough to endure his thanks. Then it's out the door and back again. In the safety of her room, Iris fumes.

[Ugh! What is up with that guy!?]

Plenty of trainers have visited, eager to learn about training dragons. At worst, there's been some weird fans that have pestered her. Colress is getting pretty close to matching their persistence. Iris pulls out a spare training uniform and a hair tie.

[Uh, Kyurem? This is the part where you should say 'I know, right?']

More silence. Well, if she has to wait, she can at least get ready. Changing into the uniform is a matter of seconds, but taming her hair takes a bit longer than usual. Right as Iris is about to leave, Kyurem responds.

-I agree with your caution towards his character.-

Its words feel distant again. Hand on the doorknob, she sighs and mutters.

"Something is clearly up with you too…"

Unfortunately, she will have to address it later. It's 11:58 and she still has to take the now empty buckets back in and eat her own lunch. Walking down the stairs she can smell takeout, healthy takeout if one can believe such a thing. Stir fried vegetables and proteins sit tantalizingly in their cardboard bowls. Colress beckons her over.

Drayden is there, which means she has to be polite. Because somehow Colress has fooled him into thinking that he's a normal person. So, keeping her face neutral, see goes to him.

"Please allow me to thank you two once more for helping with my research. Hopefully this can cover your nutritional and caloric needs. I heard, similar to Drayden, that you actively train with your pokemon. Such a practice is usually only done with fighting-types, so I'm interested to see how you apply it with dragon-types."

He looks at her expectantly. Iris wishes that she knew what to expect these days. The past two weeks, Kyurem, Colress. It's just been one thing after another.

"This looks great. Thanks."

She tries to give a civil smile, but it just comes out as an awkward show of teeth. Thankfully, Colress takes it in stride, seating himself with a modest portion of food. Iris waits until he and Drayden are engaged in conversation to take some for herself. She's glad she doesn't have to try and make small talk. Monitoring her food intake is more important. Training is in less than an hour, so she shouldn't eat too much. Yet, she does need more energy now, courtesy of Kyurem. Carefully, she begins eating, counting calories in her head. But then Drayden stands up.

"I have to get going. Can't keep the council waiting. Hopefully, I should be back in time to help with dinner."

He picks up his suitcase and goes over to Iris, patting her on the shoulder.

"I know you'll impress him with your training. Don't overdo it though."

She nods, a small grin emerging.

"Thanks, and duly noted. Have fun with your meeting."

"I will!"

The front door shuts, and now it's silent. As much as Iris doesn't want to talk to him, she is curious about his research. There were plenty of people who studied Unova's myths like Cynthia, or perhaps he could be a closet dragon-type fanatic. As a future dragon-type Gym Leader, she had definitely met her fair share of those. Ultimately, she wants to be sure that he isn't digging too deep into lore that could lead to Kyurem.

"So…Unova's legendary dragons, the potential of pokemon, dragon-type training...Your research topic seems to change quite a bit, huh?"

Colress chuckles, shaking his head a little.

"Allow me to correct your misunderstanding. All of this dragon related research is a request made by my colleague. _My_ main area of study is how to bring out the full potential of pokemon, though I must admit. There is a bit of overlap."

"Because it is your research, just focused on dragon-types."

Another puff of laughter escapes, and he leans towards her conspiratorially.

"Not exactly. He's focused on a certain dragon in particular, and after looking into it myself, I find my interest is piqued as well."

Hopefully, this isn't going where she fears it's going.

"Which dragon?"

"The Original Dragon. Isn't it a tempting thought? Think of the power! The potential!"

His eyes are somewhere beyond the present, almost manic. Iris uses this time to scoot a few inches away from him.

"But it doesn't exist anymore."

She hopes that will bring him back to reality, but it only seems to increase his fervor.

"Fortunately, my research shows that it can! When the Original Dragon was split apart, it wasn't just split into Zekrom and Reshiram. There was something left behind. A husk. It took a while to find a name, but I managed to overhear it in the Village of Dragons. Kyurem! Having a name implies sentience. This 'Kyurem' could be Unova's third legendary dragon!"

A sinking feeling settles in her stomach. Knowledge of the husk left behind from the split was uncommonly known and largely ignored due to the focus on Zekrom and Reshiram. Most theorists hypothesized that the husk was a statue or a fossil buried somewhere in Relic Castle. Thanks to her ancestors' prolonged hiding of Kyurem, few thought that it could be a pokemon.

"If that's the case, then it's a simple matter of gathering the components!"

This is getting into dangerous territory now. She needs to discourage him.

"You realize that Champion Hilbert has Reshiram, right? I doubt he'd just let you have it. Then there's the matter of Zekrom, who's with N, and nobody knows where he is! And Kyurem has been missing! For centuries!"

"Those two? They're an obstacle that can be dealt with later."

He says it as if there aren't a dozen or so things that would need to happen to even meet them.

"Though you said something interesting."

Exactly like she had wanted, Colress had returned to the present. But now his attention is on her, eyes sharp and dissecting.

"You used the name Kyurem so readily rather than 'the husk.' And it certainly doesn't sound like the first time you've used it. Could it be that you already knew?"

It's a question that's not a question. It isn't even an accusation. His tone holds the same polite, professional lilt from their first meeting. The perfect voice for stating facts.

"The Village of Dragons has been the only place in which I have heard a name for the husk. Even then, it was a hushed whisper. She didn't even realize that I was there until a moment later. Just to test something, I asked about the husk. Quite a few questions in fact. In all of her answers, she never said the name. Why keep such a simple thing a secret?"

Sweat trickles down the back of her neck. How could things go this badly on her first real-world day as a vessel? She can't fail here!

"Why didn't you ask her?"

It's a bit of a desperate redirection, but a logical question that anyone might ask. At least, she hopes so. Why couldn't he be less nosy? Why did she have to meet him on the bus that day?

"I figured if she wasn't going to mention the name, then she certainly wasn't going to answer that question."

"That's too bad."

"It is."

Sweat is already trickling down her back, and training hasn't even started yet. Iris glances at the kitchen clock. Colress's eyes follow. The time is 12:23.

"It's almost time for your training isn't it?"

Colress seems to be very fond of asking questions that are actually statements. Another reason for her to dislike him.

"I should let you go. You probably have some last minute preparations. Don't worry, I'll clear the table."

With that, he stands. There's an unreadable smile on his face as he discards the cardboard and places the leftovers in perfectly sized containers. The whiplash of it all stuns her out of responding back. Wasn't he going to be his pushy self and interrogate her? He was giving her a clear escape from the situation. He didn't even end his sentence with something foreboding like 'for now.' Iris rises cautiously and walks towards the back door, grateful and confused.

On autopilot, she fills up a water bottle and heads out. Buckets are gathered. All traces of myoglobin are washed away with scrubs of bubbles and hose water. They glisten in the sun, waiting to dry. Lifting her wet hands, she claps them against her cheeks.

"Calm down. Just focus on training. Get this over with."

It's cold, colder than it should be. Slowly, she runs her fingers down the side of her face. Refrigerator-level cold it isn't, but she can feel it almost halfway down her fingers. Okay, not ideal. Iris turns and jogs towards her team. In the corner of her vision, she spots him, white lab coat and bright hair discordant against the surrounding foliage. She'll have to think of a way to use her ice without him noticing. Closing her eyes, she inhales. 1, 2, 3, 4. Exhales. 4, 3, 2, 1. With a burst of energy, Iris opens her eyes and grins.

"Alright everyone! Let's go!"

Laps are first, done in accordance with each pokemon's preferred battle mobility. Hydra and Tanami keep to the air, pushing the limit of when they need to touch the ground and rest their wings. Cadenza, confined to the pool, weaves through the water. She traces new patterns above and below, whether graceful loops or sharp zig-zags. On the ground, Iris runs, shoes slapping the dirt as she fruitlessly tries to keep up with Labrys, who keeps on lapping her. It doesn't frustrate her though. A human being able to outrun a haxorus is an entertaining, but impossible thought. Nettle alternates between earth and sky, excelling at neither. Druddigons aren't known for their speed, unfortunately. But they are known for their hard, unforgiving skin and broad bodies. Sprints and flights are broken with sudden pivots, flips, and dips. An opponent avoiding a head-on charge may be surprised when the edge of her wing or tail rakes them. Peach is the only one who has laps involving all three terrains. A dragonite through and through, air and water are her playground. Though not as nimble on the ground, she makes up for it in sheer competitiveness. It's a good day for her if she manages to only be one lap behind Labrys.

Each intake of air is harder than the last, and her ears feel as though they are about to pop. Usually she would stop now, while the others go until they need a break as well, but her promise means five more to go. Not stopping, she grabs her water bottle from the sidelines and chugs, cooling the water within. It barely helps. The world warps, making her nauseous. Iris slows to a walk, but her breathing continues erratically. Her pokemon cry out, but it's muffled and muted. Static creeps up her neck, filling the edges of her vision.

-Iris!-

Kyurem's voice rings out, clear and true.

But there's no response.

* * *

**Author's Notes **

The moral here clearly is: Don't say 'duly noted' unless you mean it. Sorry Iris. This story was originally going to be more light-hearted than this, I swear. You and Kyurem were going to be friends from the start. I had some fun ice shenanigans planned. Then again, my plans rarely go to plan...At least I got to use my experience with almost fainting here.

Dragonite's pokedex entries are crazy. Peach was going to have the same hybrid training as Nettle. Able to fly and move well on the ground, but not specialize in either. I mean, looking at a dragonite, I would have never guessed that it could break the sound barrier with those piddly wings. The living in the sea thing was a smaller surprise. It made more sense once I thought about its pre-evolutions.

Also if you're wondering how Colress got takeout so quickly, just remember that psychic pokemon exist. Are you telling me that someone hasn't invented teleport-takeout? It's fast food on a level that we could only wish for!


	7. Misattribution of Arousal

Her eyelashes flutter. The crisp autumn air tickles her skin, playfully pushing the stray strands of her hair against her cheek. Iris squints at the sky. The blue barely peeks out between the ring of pokemon standing over her. Peach, Nettle, Hydra, Tanami, and Labrys stare down in concern. Upon seeing her awaken, the dragonite smiles and yells something over her shoulder. A cry of relief answers with a melodious tone that can only belong to Cadenza.

Iris scrunches her face in confusion. The chill of the ground is sapping heat from her body, with the exception of her head and legs. There's something soft underneath that isn't just the puffiness of her hair. Something like a thin pillow. But why would there be a pillow on the ground? Why is _she _on the ground? Tucking in her chin, she stares straight ahead. Her legs seem to be floating a few inches in the air. Unlike her head, Iris can't feel anything underneath them. Legs don't typically levitate on their own.

[What is going on?]

Soreness twinges and bursts in her muscles as she moves her elbows out, ready to prop herself up. But right as she starts, slender fingers splay across her sternum, pressing down with a gentle firmness.

"You need to rest."

The voice is calm, which isn't unusual because it's Colress; however, there's a softness that's edging close to kind. Turning her head to the left, she can see that he's kneeling next to her. His lab coat is absent. Sensing the questions in her eyes, he continues.

"You fainted. I presume it was due to overexertion. Don't worry, you've only been out for about forty-five seconds. No physical trauma either. That haxorus of yours raced over and caught you before you could sustain any injury. It's quite amazing, the power you've managed to bring out."

So that's it. Inwardly, Iris curses. She should have known better. Shoddy sleep that night combined with no hydration beforehand was poor preparation. Then there was the extra sets of exercises she promised to do. A quick lunch and water bottle couldn't possibly offset that. Sighing, she lets her elbows relax and leans back into the soft fabric.

"Thanks Labrys. And Colress…"

Facing her head towards him once again, she sees a bit of white out of the corner of her vision. What her head is laying on finally clicks in her mind.

"...Thanks for, uh, this."

Despite the ache, Iris bends her arm and gestures to the folded lab coat. He offers a small smile. She has one more question though.

"Um. Can I ask about my legs?"

"Ah that. The recommended first aid for fainting includes elevating the victim's legs above heart level so that more blood can flow to your brain. Beheeyem is holding yours up right now."

Colress turns his head over to the right and nods. His fingers tap out a peculiar pattern. Iris hears a strange assortment of beeps near the crown of her head, but can't actually see it. Beheeyem remains out of her field of vision.

"Thanks to you too, Beheeyem."

The pokemon gives a droning hum in reply. Its arm comes into view, red, green, and yellow digits flashing. Red. Yellow. Green. Green. Yellow. Red. Green. Yellow. Yellow.

Iris exhales. The tension and soreness of her muscles give way to relaxation, arms lolling to the side. Her head sinks fully into the lab coat, drooping to the left. Colress smiles down at her. The lights reflect off his glasses, a kaleidoscope lullaby. His voice, soft and gentle, thrums in her ears, an ease spreading down her body like a caress.

"Rest now. It should only be about fifteen minutes. Then you'll be ready to get up again."

An ever inviting blanket, her eyelids close.

* * *

Iris sprints, clutching the straps of her rucksack desperately as it thuds against her back. The cool morning air wicks the sweat from her face. She'd be thankful if she wasn't so focused on her destination. Kicking off her right foot, she makes a sharp turn at the corner. The bus stop appears. Relief quickly blanches into panic. The bus is already there, the door open! But she's still about fifty feet away! Two passengers are already making their way on.

"Please wait!"

Winded from running, it comes out as more of a wheeze. The plea flies forward before it drowns in the cacophony that is the bus's engine. Even so, miraculously, one of them turns and looks at her. With a grin, the man faces back toward what must be the bus driver. He's speaking, gesturing to her. Whatever he said clearly worked because the bus stays put. Breathing heavily, Iris braces herself on her knees, skidding to a top right behind her savior.

"T-thank you."

"Of course."

Pushing herself upright, she eyes the man curiously. Pale blond hair that's slicked back, save for some strange gravity-defying blue strands. His outfit doesn't seem suited for travel. A semi-formal suit with borders as striking as the blue of his locks.

The man boards, carrying a mass of strapped together luggage on his back. Iris walks behind him, checking out the available seats. Hmmmm. Where should she sit? Window seats are always nice. Watching the scenery may help her pass the time as she tries to wrangle in her excitement and nervousness. It might be too late to snag a back seat. The man and his luggage are blocking the aisle. It seems he has a lot to put away, but he's stowing it with a quick efficiency. The intercom crackles.

"All passengers please be seated. We are now departing."

The man closes the compartment, his task finished. His eyes flicker towards hers, a calm yellow. A polite smile graces his lips.

"Aren't you going to sit? Standing in a moving vehicle is dangerous."

He holds a hand out, offering the seat next to him. It's as good a seat as any.

But she was kind of hoping for some privacy, a bit more time for last minute mental preparation. Iris shrugs off her rucksack and plops into it, storing her bag underneath.

"Thanks for the window seat. Hopefully, you don't get too bored with yours."

The only benefit to an aisle seat is the ability to exit faster, and with only three passengers on this bus, it's kind of pointless.

"I don't think that will be a problem."

He faces her, eyes full of intent like she's the most interesting person in the world. Her heart beats a little faster, breath stuttering for a moment. He continues smoothly, not noticing his effect on her.

"Ah. I should introduce myself. I am Colress, a pokemon researcher. And if I'm not mistaken, you're Iris, Drayden's future successor."

"Yup!"

It comes out with a surprising eagerness. She touches a finger to her throat absentmindedly. Did that really come from her? She wasn't really in the mood for conversation. He leans in closer, intimately closer, filling her vision, capturing her eyes in his.

"Perfect. I'm looking into the legends of Unova's legendary dragons for a colleague of mine. As a dragon trainer with a connection to the Village of Dragons, you must have some useful information."

"I don't thin—YES, LET ME SHARE A BIT."

Pieces of folklore couldn't hurt. She does kind of owe him for convincing the bus driver to wait. And Colress had even been courteous enough to give her the window seat. It would be rude not to tell him anything.

Iris can hear her heart thudding loudly in her ears. He's waiting patiently, calmly, sweetly, kindly, quietly, faithfully, longingly—

NAME. Yeah, just a name couldn't hurt. No! The name that's on the tip of her tongue. The tip of her mind. Weighing heavily inside since the morning, practically begging to be set free!

m

Suddenly, a shiver surges through her body. Iris hugs herself tightly, fruitlessly trying to summon heat with the friction of her hands. Breaths are now a misty vapor. Swirls of frost creep up the armrest between them. There's something familiar about the pattern, tugging on her attention. Finally, she breaks her gaze from Colress, following the ice that's snaking around the windows now. Outside, traffic lights signal angrily. Red. Yellow. Green. Green. Yellow. Red. Green. Yellow. Yellow.

"I would like to know more about training Dragon-type pokemon. It's not my area of expertise, I'm afraid. Tips from someone as experienced as yourself would be quite the boon."

Tantalizingly close, his words tickle her ears, hot and enticing. Their warmth spreads down her body. She sinks into the comfort of her seat, of his voice. A giggle burbles out of her. How embarrassing. Did she really just zone out?

"Sure."

*Thunk!*

Iris whips her head behind her. It's hailing marble-sized chunks, thudding insistently against her window. The chill covers her again, raising the hairs on the back of her neck. The hail is growing. Giant, jagged fragments scratch and gouge the glass. She stares, fixated. With a vicious strike of ice, the window cracks and explodes and—

[Ugh! What is up with that guy!?]

Iris stands in front of her mirror. What is she doing? Training is going to start soon!

Cold. Green. Yellow. Ice. Red. Red.

.over her beckons Colress .bowls cardboard their in tantalizingly sit proteins and vegetables fried Stir .thing a such believe can one if takeout healthy ,takeout smell can she stairs the down Walking

The bus. No, her room. No, the kitchen. No, the backyard. The scenery warps and bubbles like stew. Her head pounds, the world becoming an indistinct blur. Snow and colored light clash. The lights surround her, bombard her. They flash, striking and disorienting. She closes her eyes in vain. The snow isn't deterred. It whirls around her, creating a protective vortex. White upon white upon white, blocking out the light.

Finally, she can open her eyes.

* * *

"Bwah!"

Iris gasps, startling Beheeyem into dropping her legs. She springs up, alert, but then it fades into uncertainty. Colress throws a questioning glance at his pokemon. It just stares at him. With a small sigh, he stands up and approaches Iris cautiously.

"Is everything alright?"

She looks at him. A mix of feelings rise up. Warmth. Gratefulness. He was helping her, wasn't he? She had just fainted, so he was administering first aid. Colress always seemed ready to help, like when he delayed the bus for her, or bought Drayden and her lunch.

"I'm fine….I think."

As she speaks, one last feeling bubbles up to the surface. Nervousness. Her pulse quickens as he nears. She can't seem to take her eyes off of him. A heat that can't be attributed to her workout prickles under the collar of her uniform. Ever the gentleman, Colress extends his hand out to her. It's a bit hesitant though.

"If you insist. Perhaps I could persuade you to command from the sidelines, if you truly wish to finish your training session?"

To his pleasant surprise, Iris takes it and allows him to lead her into the shade. There's no suspicion or other such obstructive emotions. It seems like it did work after all. That wake up was a bit worrying at first. He'll have to get the full report from Beheeyem later. It won't be long now before he gets what he wants from her.

Compliant test subjects are much easier to work with.

* * *

**Author's notes: **This chapter ended up creepier that I intended, hahaha (kinda fun to write though). I blame Colress and the fact that he has a Beheeyem on his team. I mean maybe not as creepy as Hypno, but a pokemon that can rewrite memories is bound to be used for immoral things. I want to write a kind of half chapter featuring Colress and Beheeyem next. Things didn't exaaaaactly go as planned after all...I'm sure you can guess who interfered with that. Good news is that we'll be switching to Kyurem's POV for a while. What's been up with it, anyway? Why so distant?


	8. Interlude: Frowns all Around

"Beheeyem. Report."

Colress sits perched on the edge of the chair, laptop open and coffee ready. His lab coat lays haphazardly on the back of the couch where he had tossed it. There's no need for such appearances, such petty social signifiers in one's own home.

The pokemon stands across from him, wearing an apparatus of his own creation, a pokemon translator. Not an original idea by any means and hardly the first of its kind, but that doesn't make its purpose any less important. One might look at it and think of it as redundant. This is a Psychic-type pokemon after all. Transmitting thoughts and feelings come as easy as levitating an apple. Colress had certainly agreed with that line of thought.

At least, he had until he received his first telepathic report.

* * *

Beheeyem had been Elgyem back then. The mother of one of his test subjects had been quite adamant about Colress staying away from her. Constantly circling, even threatening bodily harm with blunt objects. It was all very tiresome, so he exploited the obvious loophole and sent Elgyem to observe in his place. Then, much like the present, he had waited at home eagerly, ready to transcribe every single detail. Thus, when Elgyem returned, it dutifully forwarded its memories directly into his mind.

The vomiting and splattered coffee that had resulted in ruining his tablet was unpleasant, but not nearly as terrible as the experience itself. It was the feeling of being torn out of your very world and your perception of it and being hastily pasted onto someone else's. Hours were not meant to be unloaded in an instant. Colress had been lost in the entirety, unable to sift it down to find the details he wanted. The inability to filter out the foreign feelings and distinguish what was truly his own was also sickening. How could he even begin to make an accurate report without his own precise discernment? When he finally regained the ability to be present, he had peppered the pokemon with questions.

'Why is this part relevant?' and other derivatives of it were asked in vain. Elgyem would simply send him replays of the portion he had asked about. It was equivalent to asking a teacher _how_ they got an answer to an equation, only for the teacher to point to that answer in response. Very unhelpful. Pokemon can be taught to understand human languages, but having the skill to use them is a far more difficult task. Lacking such ability, Elgyem could only convey its experiences in this inefficient, bare-step-up-from abstract method. Words are what make thoughts and feelings concrete, tangible, _digestible_. They certainly would have made completing his notes easier.

It had taken days of painstakingly repeating the memories over and over before he could extract the essential, never quite able to shake the discomfort of having to inhabit and interpret another's perspective.

That was when he had decided. Yes. Collecting data himself was, is, and forever would be the most efficient method.

That being the case, how was he to deal with those situations in which people found him distasteful? So distasteful that they would interfere with his research? Luckily, the answer once again was Elgyem. It just needed to evolve, to heighten its psychic powers. This wasn't a difficult task. Unova had no shortage of trainers, or trubbish to practice on. Finally, it came time to put those memory-altering capabilities to the test.

* * *

He was being yelled at again.

"Stop following me!"

"A fucking camera?! Why are you even—?!"

"I'm calling the police!"

The boy ran, all stumbly and awkward in the sand, fumbling with his Xtransciever. His sweaty hands weren't doing him much good. Thankfully for Colress, it gave him time to send out Beheeyem and Magneton. Test subjects were always jumping to the most aggravating of conclusions. They never understood that all he wanted to do was observe. Sure, he did a bit of influencing here and there. Giving little gifts and suggestions that would undoubtedly bring out their pokemon's power. But how else would he test out his hypotheses?

The police weren't a new threat, but this was the first time that someone had been serious about getting them involved, and that just wouldn't do. A Thunder Wave was all that was needed to subdue him. By the time Colress had strolled over to him, the boy had already fainted. Good. That saved a step.

Beheeyem did its work flawlessly, rearranging and reinterpreting, giving the test subject a most favorable impression of Colress. Upon awakening, the boy thanked him.

"If it wasn't for you, I would have died out here! Thanks!"

The boy's cheeks reddened and he scratched the back of his head shyly.

"Y-you know. We keep running into each other, don't we? Why don't you just c-come with me on my journey? You're hoping to see some gym battles, yeah? Nimbasa isn't too far away."

Wonderful! It worked! His research was able to continue undisrupted. It was too bad that this test subject had ended up being a failure, unable to overcome the fifth gym.

* * *

"I HAD DIFFICULTY."

Beheeyem begins its report, snapping Colress back to the present. He flexes his fingers, letting them ghost over the keys. How curious. It's never had trouble before.

"Why? What gave you difficulty?"

"INTERFERENCE. IN HER MIND."

"What sort of interference?"

"UNKNOWN. COLD. ICE. NOT HER."

Ice? Colress stops. If any pokemon could meddle with Beheeyem's alterations, then it would have to be a Psychic-type, wouldn't it? Maybe one that irrationally employs ice imagery? He ponders. No, not necessarily. There are Psychic-types that are also Ice-types. In all the records he's been able to find, Iris has only ever owned Dragon-types. Maybe she had one hiding somewhere? But that would be absurd! There's no way she could have anticipated what he was going to do! He hadn't even planned on it until she gave him the opportunity herself. The probability of it being some wild pokemon wandering around in her backyard was more likely than that. More information is needed.

"Describe it."

"ICE. HAIL. FROST. SNOW. POWERFUL."

With a sigh, Colress rubs his temple. He uses his other hand to continue typing, though there isn't much point. The only new clue is 'powerful,' but there are plenty of pokemon that could overpower Beheeyem. He decides a different line of questioning is in order.

"If this interference was so powerful, how were you able to complete your rewriting?"

". . ."

Beheeyem looks down at the floor. Its digits blink hesitantly.

"SLOPPY JOB. SLAPDASH. REWRITING BEGAN AS NORMAL. THEN WAS NOTICED. HAD TO HURRY. GOT IMPORTANT BITS. . .I THINK. . ."

"Unfortunate. She seemed receptive enough."

Abruptly, he stands, eyes wide, almost knocking over his untouched coffee. Colress paces. Beheeyem was rushed, its job being far less than stellar. That means it's likely that the rewrite could become undone. Highly likely if one considers the fact that there's a strong pokemon protecting her mind. And if that happens…!

Lead on Kyurem gone.

Test subject for his personal research gone.

No! That absolutely could not happen! He'd have to work fast! So many things to uncover and such little time.

Hastily, Colress types out a message on his Xtransciever and sends it. Sitting back down, he opens up an anonymizing browser. He'll need supplies if he wants to make this work.

* * *

"Done."

He sips his coffee and grimaces. Cold. Dumping the rest down the sink, Colress glances at his Xtransciever. Iris had better answer soon.

* * *

**Author's notes:** Colress gets even more creepy to the surprise of no one. He is _really_ into his research. He was the one who said, "And yes, if the entire world is destroyed as a result, then so be it…" in BW2 after all.


	9. Where Have You Been?

-Iris!-

It's too late, and Kyurem knows it. Her blood pressure has already dropped, consciousness now faded and fizzled away. Her senses connecting her to the outside world are cut off, but within, it can feel that she's okay. Slowly, but surely, her blood pressure is returning to normal. Relief rushes through, only to be drowned by a new wave of guilt. Kyurem had known what was coming.

Plenty of vessels had fainted in the past for some reason or another, and as the one residing deep inside them, it is familiar with the sensation. As the one not controlling the body, the one not having to be the surface consciousness, it has the luxury of being able to focus on other things. Physiological changes, for example, can be felt slightly before they reach a vessel's conscious attention.

Then there's the issue of subconscious emotions, the start of the guilt that has given rise to this most recent one. The first day Kyurem and Iris had met, she had reacted like the others. Vessels could do their best to prepare and interrogate their mentor as much as they please, but reality isn't so easily experienced. That's why every time, on a vessel's first day, feelings of surprise, being overwhelmed, stress, pain, and everything in between take root. Of course, these emotions typically wither away as trust and understanding are built.

But before that can even happen, acceptance is necessary. Iris may have accepted Kyurem logically, for there was no denying its existence inside her, but what of her heart? No, not fully, not yet.

That too was expected, and Kyurem can't blame her for it. Unlike its previous vessels, Iris is more isolated. The others could call the Village of Dragons home. It was and still is a tight-knit, loyal community. As long as there were no tourists or other such non-village-related visitors around, vessels were free to talk about Kyurem and exercise their ice powers without fear of being discovered. At most Iris could call it her hometown, but her real home is now with Drayden in Opelucid City. Any overt ice usage would be restricted to times of utmost privacy. Then there was the matter of coping with having an entity like it literally with her at all times, her emotions and thoughts open to its judgement. She'd never be able to talk to friends about it. She'd never be able to talk to her family about it. She'd never be able to talk to any future lovers about it. Sure, there were Shannon and Mizuta, but each letter sent was a risk, and writing and interpreting codes is an awkward way to have an honest conversation. And as much as the two had reassured her, even bringing Kyurem into it, that being a vessel was a choice, that a replacement could be procured if she refused, the truth was not quite that clean.

Theoretically, it could be done. It would just be very difficult to find a comparable vessel. One needs an exceptionally healthy body in order to take on the strain it brings. Then, so that the strain can be mitigated even more, a prodigious talent for bonding with dragons is preferred. These two simple things ensured a decently long life for the vessel, and a decently long hideaway for Kyurem. But the Village of Dragons population has dwindled and much of it left aging. While a person may be fit enough, they might be lacking in bonding ability. Or it could be the other way around. At this point, any replacement vessel would only last a few years.

Iris was, in a way, stuck with it, isolated and with practically no choice to refuse. Then there was all the other baggage that came with its existence such as its murderous past and the sharing of thought and emotion. Kyurem had felt it and listened in during that last dinner. Iris's sinking mood was harrowing. So much responsibility. So much burden. All because of it, because of a broken, empty, pitiful shell! That's why it had decided to hide itself, deep, deep within her mind. It would be like it wasn't even there. She could live a life that was, at least, a little more normal. There would still be the issue of having to vent the excess ice, but she wouldn't have to talk to it, share her feelings, or share her thoughts. Kyurem was sure she would appreciate it.

Even still, Iris tried. Rather than ignoring it like she easily could have, she still tried to engage it. Back during the walk home, and then again in her room. Then there was her plan to hide the keystones. It would mean stealing from a friend and carrying another burden for the rest of her life.

All for its sake.

…

…

...Maybe it should—

Kyurem feels Iris stir. It too listens to the strange man (That is what Iris had thought about him, right? It vaguely remembers Iris's feelings of annoyance and something about persistence.), Colress, as he talks about her fainting. He seems kind, lending his lab coat as a pillow and administering first aid. Reassured that she'll be alright, Kyurem starts to retreat again. There's no need to be any more of a disruption than it already has been to her life. What would its concern mean to her? Would she see it as genuine? Or would she view it as it as mere concern for her as a vessel, a container and cringe in disgust? Kyurem's line of thought is interrupted as Iris falls asleep, and…

...someone else enters.

Kyurem focuses on the intruder. It's searching for something. Red, green, and yellow searchlights scan the mindscape, converging swiftly before descending. A recent memory? Rushing forward, Kyurem prepares to intercept and lets itself be pulled in.

This feeling...it is definitely Iris. As one who has visited numerous minds, it slowly developed a sense for it, a person's mental signature. Much like people have their own unique scent or DNA, they have a distinctive mental signature. Iris's was a sunny yellow, warm and shining like a flower of blooming light.

Where was the intruder? Unlike Kyurem, it didn't seem to be within the memory itself. All that could be felt was Iris's signature. Stretching out its senses, Kyurem watches the memory. Just what was their objective? Iris is running late for the bus, but luckily a man intervenes, stalling the vehicle. Ah. That man is Colress. They sit next to each other and introduce themselves. This must be their first meeting. It's quite a friendly meeting, but something about it is...off putting. Like someone trying to mend a torn shirt with floss instead of thread. Kyurem clenches its claws and grits its teeth. Still no sign of the intruder. Even after extending its senses over the ground outside of the bus, all it can feel is the tendrils of Iris's yellow.

Wait.

Tendrils?

Kyurem breathes slowly and concentrates. Yes, it is certainly Iris's signature, but it's warped. Shades of yellow are not fanning out in a spectrum as they should, all mismatched like shoddy patchwork. Some shades hastily added. Their stitching smells faintly of iron. Rays of light have been stretched out and twisted as though someone had been pulling taffy. Looking even closer, past the shine of the light, striations of red, green, and an alien yellow can be seen. They pulsate and branch out like bulging tumorous veins, and Iris's voice takes on a robotic tone. She says its name.

At once, Kyurem strikes, sending a purging ice into the light. The colors buzz angrily and erupt into a blinding flash. The sudden retaliation stings its eyes, forcing them to squeeze shut. It takes a few seconds to shake the pain away. That attack may have hurt, but it did give confirmation. Kyurem tenses and gathers its power. It knows the intruder's signature now, a metallic and amorphous amalgamation.

The intruder flees, pausing only to perform its sterilizing luster over three other memories, but before it can finish Kyurem's frost reaches it. A fine, misty layer covers the strange oblong lights, smothering them. The lights screech and vibrate with a frightening intensity. Flashbangs, strobes, lightening, and supernovas of obscuring brightness burst from every direction. Kyurem scoffs as it swiftly blankets the mindscape in a layer of protective snow. The light show is nothing more than a desperate, pathetic attempt at bombardment, a show of fear rather than a show of power. Frost already there, Kyurem simply wills it inward.

The ice crystals gleam and grow into billions of needles. They pierce through without mercy, all the way to the core of the lights, making a most cruel pincushion. It's packed impossibly tight. Not even a faint glimmer of color is allowed to bleed out. Their absolute cold numbs and snuffs out the fight, the life, the will, the everything.

"Bwah!"

Iris gasps, newly awakened. Kyurem watches through her eyes as they scan her surroundings in confusion. They sweep over Colress and his pokemon, a floating maroon entity with a large bell-shaped head. It has red, green, and yellow digits. Realization hits, ugly and hard.

Kyurem had just wanted to give her a little relief. But that was a mistake, a foolish, horrible mistake! Rather than hiding away like a coward, Kyurem should have been there for her. And now…!

Iris's heart flutters, matching the butterflies in her stomach. Colress is leading her by the hand into the shade of the trees. Thoughts of fawning flit around in her head. Paired with the smug, triumphant smirk that Colress is currently failing to hide, Kyurem feels sick. Did this man seriously alter her memories in order to win her affections?! Kyurem's mind whirls, and it blanches at the revolting implications. As if further rubbing it in, he lets his thumb graze over Iris's fingers. The touch is ghostly light, enough to send shivers down one's spine. And it does for her, paired with a stuttering inhale. Kyurem shivers for another reason entirely. Colress chuckles, revelling in the extra confirmation. Guilt, disgust, shame swirl about again, but even deeper than those is a sense of protectiveness. Wallowing won't accomplish anything! Iris hadn't. Despite the negative emotions and reservations she had about being a vessel, she still put forth the effort. And what kind of legendary dragon would it be if it couldn't protect her!

Kyurem rushes back into the mindscape, looking for the memories that his pokemon had tampered with. The more it knows, the easier it can fix the situation. They don't take long to find. There are four memories in total, but unlike the first memory that pokemon—Beheeyem, Kyurem hastily remembers—altered, the remaining three have static crackling through them. Kyurem enters one and finds itself back in Iris's room, or perhaps in what is the ghostly remains of Iris's room. White static pokes holes into everything. The furniture is barely corporeal. It fears that even a single touch could lead to disintegration. This effect extends to Iris, who is getting ready to train. Her voice and her thoughts are muffled as if they've been smothered with a grater. The noise of the static drones, further obscuring her words.

[*g*! W*at *s up w**h t*** g**!?]

Fragments of annoyance and worry brush over its skin, scarcely larger than grains of sand. Ah, that's right. This is from earlier today. Kyurem closes its eyes and pulls upon its own memory, overlaying it on top of hers. The combination of the two makes it easier to remember. As meager as it is now, Kyurem hopes that her memory can fill in the gaps of its own. If only it hadn't been acting so aloof at the time…

Iris had been complaining about Colress. He was being pushy again.

Again?

Kyurem thinks back to the bus memory. Colress didn't seem like he was being pushy, and it appeared that Iris was enjoying her conversation with him. It violently shakes its head. Trusting the memory at face value would be foolish. Beheeyem had messed with it after all. But the best lies contain kernels of truths. Kyurem just needs to figure out what those are. Iris's mental signature of the memory _was_ manipulated, but barely anything had actually been added. Otherwise it would have been easier to locate Beheeyem's foreign mental signature.

Stepping out of the fuzzy memory, it enters the bus memory once more. This time Kyurem pays rapt attention, focusing on picking out the major truths and the major lies. Iris was nervous, worrying about her upcoming meeting with it. This feeling of nervousness intensified upon meeting Colress, who had started asking for folklore. It notes that the man had no qualms about violating her personal space. These were the truths.

The falsehoods were easy to pick out. The answer she gave to his request stunk of Beheeyem's metal. Obviously, she wouldn't want to talk about a subject that could lead to someone discovering its existence, and she definitely would not give its name. That means she must have refused in reality.

It travels to the other two static-laden memories to try and find more details. They are also from earlier today, one from before and one from after the time in Iris's room. Upon entering, Kyurem curses at itself. These memories sustained greater damage. It only has the leftover fragments to work with since it wasn't present at the time. Any words are swallowed and garbled, undecipherable. The only things left are the pieces of Iris's panic and protectiveness dusting the air. A stab of regret throbs in Kyurem's chest. It wasn't there for these at all. Looks like this is all the information it can get.

Hmmmmm.

The negative emotions regarding Colress in all the memories would explain the need for tampering. Who would be affectionate with someone they dislike? There's something that doesn't quite match up though. Why the rewrite of Iris mentioning its name? It seemed a bit out of place. Wouldn't a normal, pleasant conversation suffice? Perhaps Colress had picked up on the fact that she wouldn't talk about Unova's legendary dragons, so maybe he figured she would avoid him just for being interested. Whatever the reason, Kyurem can use this! Iris will surely realize that there's no way she would act so out of character. All that's needed is to call attention to it.

Kyurem waits as the training wraps up. It stays on the surface levels of consciousness, ready to strike if Colress sends in Beheeyem again. Thankfully, nothing else happens during training and he leaves after a few polite words of farewell. The front door shuts with a 'click,' and the sound of footsteps fade into the distance. Kyurem takes a deep breath. It's time to apologize.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **I am disturbed at how easily I wrote the Colress chapter, compared to this one. Some say to put pieces of yourself in your characters in order to make them easier to write. Honestly, Kyurem, you got my bad habits of a guilt complex and rumination. Writing this chapter should not have taken so long (I made quite a few edits and rewrites) considering the familiar concepts! I don't see any parts of myself in Colress. I think he's just easy to write because his goal never wavers.

There were two main things I wanted to accomplish with this chapter.

I mentioned it during Shannon's POV, but Iris is in a bit of a difficult situation when it comes to being a vessel.

A continuation of Kyurem's guilt. Right now it mainly concerns Iris, but it stems farther and deeper than that…(you do remember that Kyurem was the one who introduced the possibility of vessels, right?)

When you consider those and the state of the Village of Dragons, the future looks pretty uncertain. Can things really continue on like this?

On another note, if anyone is worried (Kyurem is, and I would be if I didn't know any better), Colress sees amorous feelings as a means to an end. He'll do stuff to string someone along, but only for the information gained. An actual relationship and/or carnal desires are of no interest to him. Sorry, I just cannot imagine it, at least not for the Colress I envision in my head.


	10. Moving Forward

Even though time is of the essence, Kyurem falters. Should it start with the apology or the warning? Either should be fine, right? Both topics will have to be discussed anyway. But what if she just ignores it? Iris had endured being ignored and brushed off for most of the day. Giving a bit of comeuppance in return wouldn't be unheard of...

As it ponders, Iris strolls over to the fridge and opens the freezer door. With a simple flick, the ice maker ceases its whirring. She lets her hand hover over the ice tray. The chill drips off her fingertips, pooling into dozens of clear crystal tears. Iris's hand pulls away, but her gaze remains firm. The ice morphs obediently, settling into tidy cubes. Satisfied, she lets them drop and mingle with the others.

The freezer door closes with a quiet thud. Touching her fingers to her cheeks and feeling nothing but her own warmth, Iris grins. She's in the middle of turning around when—

-Iris, I am sorry.-

Kyurem pipes up. Unlike before, it's fully present. Its voice rumbles with tremors of regret, and its waves of guilt crash against her. Iris stumbles, barely avoiding a collision with the kitchen table. Her right hand manages to catch on the edge on the counter, gripping it with paling knuckles. It's the only part of her body holding her up as her knees buckle and shake. Tears pool and overflow at the corners of her eyes, and breaths become sobs.

-I have caused you nothing but grief, and in my effort to alleviate it, I have invited even more. Know this! From now on, I vow to stay by your side. I will protect you from all that mean you harm. I vow to give you happiness. To undo all the pain I have brought you!-

Wracked from Kyurem's emotions and words, she sways dangerously. Her fingers start to slip.

[Urk! Kyurem, reel it in a bit! I can't process this all at once!]

The emotions recede sheepishly, and Iris can actually stand again. She shakes the soreness out of her right hand, mopping away tears with her left. What could have prompted such a dramatic declaration?

[Is this about you being all distant earlier?]

-Partially, yes. On the last day at Shannon's, I realized how much more you had been burdened with. My past vessels always had the benefit of a community. Places, people they could go to confide in and relax. But you do not have such a blessing. You did not even have a choice about this, in a way. I wanted to give you some sort of normalcy. I thought that if I made it as though I was not present, you would be happier. You would not have a living reminder of your troubles hanging around.-

Iris pales.

[You heard those thoughts?!]

-I am ashamed to admit that eavesdropping would be a more accurate word. I wanted to know if you liked me.-

Kyurem tries to stifle its embarrassment. Something like that is what humans would consider needy. At its age, it shouldn't need such affirmation. It should feel confident in itself, not so easily swayed by what others think. Yet, it yearns for it, to be wanted, to be liked, to be a companion. An endless repetition of the past...

[And you couldn't just ask because…?]

-It was the only way to be certain.-

There's a period of silence. It stretches so long that Kyurem truly fears that she now hates it. Before Kyurem can focus on her feelings to check, Iris starts to laugh. The force of it shakes her, and she has to brace herself using the counter again.

[Wow. You are kinda insecure.]

This was not a reaction that Kyurem had anticipated. Those thoughts had not been meant for its ears and it had listened in just for its own satisfaction. It broke the last semblance of privacy Iris had. Anger would be far more reasonable. Lost, all it can do is ask questions.

-That is considered humorous?-

Her laughter settles, but a strange smile still remains.

[It's weird, but I'm a bit relieved. You were built up to be this god when I was a kid, which, I mean, makes sense considering your origins. So I worked hard to be the ideal vessel for you. Maintaining my physical condition. Confronting my fear of ice. Stuff like that. Then when I actually met you, you kinda fit that image, acting all wise and composed. And there was the whole freaky memory trip. I got to see your genuine past self, but your present self just kept to that mentor role. Seeing this part of you is pretty humanizing.]

Pushing herself away from the counter, Iris heads toward the living room and plops onto the couch. Even after having to command from the sidelines, she had to stand the whole time. Her legs deserve a break. Plus, getting to just talk without it being some necessary vessel thing is nice.

[And thanks for worrying about me. When you hid away, I wasn't really sure what to think. It's good to know that you care.]

Iris curls into the corner of the couch, smile softening. Kyurem remains stupefied.

-You are taking this well.-

She giggles.

[Well, let's say that, despite it's late start, it's been a pretty good day. I'm in a forgiving mood.]

Thoughts of Colress bubble up to the surface, his looks, voice, and social grace very much idealized. Kyurem fails to contain its cringe.

[Pfffft! Don't tell me that stuff like crushes skeeves you out. I'm sure you've had vessels that have even gotten married, right?]

-It is not the concept that makes me uncomfortable. It is the person in question.-

Iris shifts into a more upright position, an amused expression on her face. Is Kyurem the overprotective type? That's...sort of endearing. A puff of laughter escapes, clear even behind the hand that rises to hide it.

[You mean Colress?]

Kyurem allows its feelings of urgency and uneasiness to leak out. They smother the lighthearted mood, and she frowns. But before she can protest, Kyurem cries out.

-That man is dangerous! Please, let me show you my memories!-

Anxiety of her own starts to form and churn in her gut. If Kyurem really feels this strongly about this, shouldn't she listen? It could be overreacting, but there's only one way to know for sure.

[Fine. Show me.]

The world blurs, and the living room disappears.

* * *

The chime of a message rings, coinciding with the end of Kyurem's memories. Her Xtransiever glows, drawing her attention to the four numbers that represent the time. It's a welcome distraction from what she had just witnessed.

18:14

It hadn't been that late when she'd come back in from training, and the conversation with Kyurem couldn't have been that long.

Then it hits her.

[Memories take time to share...]

-You never noticed?-

Iris shakes her head.

[There weren't any clocks in Shannon's basement. And it's not like I was paying attention to my Xtransciever at the time.]

-It is possible to share memories within an instant; however, it is quite...unpleasant. Vessels tend to find my method is preferable.-

[Good to know.]

The last thought is sent absentmindedly, another question coming to mind. She swivels her head, eyes landing on the shoe rack near the front door. Drayden's shoes are still absent.

[That could have been bad. Dad wouldn't react well to finding me disassociating on the couch. Still. He's later than usual.]

Iris taps on the screen. Maybe the message is from him. It opens and she freezes, her mouth suddenly dry.

Iris,

I very much enjoyed my time with you today. You are truly an exceptional trainer!

Thus, I would like to meet with you again. Would dinner tomorrow night at 18:30 be acceptable?

-Yours truly,

Colress

The recently learned reality rears its ugly head. Her breathing grows rapid, and bile rises in her throat. The warm feelings of her altered memories and the horrified feelings of the truth clash like oil and water. Iris hugs herself and finds that she's actually shaking.

-Iris…-

Kyurem lets its sympathy flow, but it does little to soothe the brewing storm of emotions. As a Gym Leader, she was no stranger to admirers. Some were simple fans, cheering her on. Some were more obsessive, collecting every scrap of information they could gleam from interviews and matches for their own private reasons. At worst, there had been a few stalkers, only enough to count on one hand, but even they did not stoop to such a level of violation.

[What am I going to do?]

She even mutters the words out loud like a mantra. Why her? Why this? This is the kind of thing you read about in the news, horrified and sympathetic, but at a safe distance, never thinking that it could happen to you. But now it has, and she's completely unprepared. The thud of her heart pounds like thunder, while her racing blood brings the rain.

-Are the police not an option?-

It's a feeble suggestion, but surely the most logical. Iris shakes her head furiously.

[It's a crime involving the mind! They'll need to check for any tampering, which means they'll have to shift through my memories. I'm sure you don't need me to tell you why that would be bad.]

-I...did not consider...-

Guilt and sadness pool and pulse, low and steady ripples that span wide.

-Sorry. Even now I am still bringing you grief.-

Strangely, the throb of it is calming, easy to fall into. Its waters run deep and ever expanding. She lets it lap at her, pull her in until she's drowning. Surrounded by Kyurem's emotions, Iris is cut off from her own. The panic is gone, giving her clarity.

[This...this isn't your fault. It's his...And you said it yourself earlier, right? You won't hide anymore. You'll stay by my side and protect me.]

Iris exhales, breath steadying. Her arms drop to her side.

[Just like I'll protect you. We won't run away. We'll get through this together!]

The storm lightens, letting a new emotion shine through. A tiny kernel of warmth emerges, a mere glint of determination in the darkness, but it's enough. Iris stands up. Kyurem rallies too, ready to act.

-Yes! I swear it! As the former Original Dragon, Kyurem!-

Iris runs back through the kitchen, bursting out into the backyard. Her pokemon will need to be in the know about this. Kyurem can defend her mind, but who knows what other pokemon Colress has. She'll need some physical defense just in case. She gathers them in a circle at the edge of the pool and begins. Even Cadenza growls and roars as Iris tells them of Colress's trickery. They listen intently, tense as Iris explains her plan.

"I may not be able to tell the police about the mind manipulation, but I can make a case for stalking. From what I remember, Colress is persistent. If I reject him tonight, he'll probably keep trying. I just have to just make sure I log everything. It'll be a bit of a waiting game. I plan to have at least two of you on me at all times. I know pokeballs aren't the funnest places to be, so I'll swap you guys out every few days. Is that okay?"

Tanami and Hydra nod solemnly. Cadenza trills, nuzzling its head against Iris's cheek. Not to be left out, Labrys pulls its trainer into a hug. Over her scaly shoulder, Iris watches as Nettle makes a rough drawing of Colress's face. It's snuffed away as both Nettle and Peach stomp on it, both puffing out their chests menacingly. Tears of happiness spring in the corners of her eyes and she laughs.

"Thanks. You guys are the best!"

They huddle around her in an attempt at a group hug, which is honestly more of a group snuggle. An unintentional growl gurgles up from an embarrassed Labrys. Ah. That's right.

"It's dinner time isn't it?"

With another short laugh, Iris breaks away. She walks over to the now dry buckets and stacks them. Once her pokemon are fed, she should begin prepping her own dinner as well. As she hefts the buckets onto the bottom of the cart, she slows, having to take another breath. Her hands pull back, a slight tremor running through them. The rush of bravery she felt when making her plan is already beginning to fade. Purposefully, Iris shoves any thoughts of Colress to the back of her mind.

"Dinner. It's time to make dinner."

Iris grips the handle of the cart tightly, attempting to will away the signs of her residual fear. Her muscles contract, taut with effort. Staring ahead at the door, she repeats those words.

It'll be nice, relaxing even. For two weeks, someone else has cooked all her meals. Getting to make her own again would be refreshing. On the dregs of an exhale, she gives herself one last reassurance.

"I'm safe here."

She thinks of her team, of Drayden, of Kyurem. Like a key clicking into a lock, the reassurance becomes certainty. Her hold on the cart slackens, tension banished. With steady steps, a smile finds its way onto her face, and she wheels the cart inside.

* * *

Tuesday it is not, but tacos cannot be limited to one day of the week. The seasoned beef simmers on low heat. Vegetables are chopped and sorted. Cheese grated. Soft shell tortillas sit on a plate, ready to be heated. The only part left to make is the guacamole. Iris could make that too, but Drayden usually does a better job. Nothing to do but wait. Iris decides to make some conversation.

[I feel like I kinda wasted an opportunity here. Instead of making ice cubes, I could have done something cooler. Something like forming ice blades and chopping everything that way.]

-It would have been a decent control-based exercise. Seeing if you could chop only the vegetable and not all the way through the cutting board and counter.-

[Crap. I didn't really think about that possibility. I mean my control is pretty good, but I should probably try it outside next time to be safe...Aw wait! People might see!...Hmmmm...Maybe if I set up a canvas tent in the backyard and took one of our older cutting boards out there. Ah! I'd need a folding table too…]

-This is becoming quite the complicated set up. How about starting smaller?-

Kyurem directs her attention to the bowl of fruit on the counter.

-Throw a grape into the air and try slicing it in half. This way you do not have to worry about damaging any preparation surfaces. You will also be able to work on your hand-eye coordination.-

[And a grape won't make as much mess like a tomato or orange would! Alright! Let's give it a shot!]

Plucking a few grapes out of the bunch and into a bowl, Iris walks to the middle of the kitchen.

[Plenty of space. Check!]

With a careful exhale, she lets the cold out. It swirls in a frosty mist at her fingertips before heeding its master and converging into her desired form. The knife is a simple kitchen knife, unadorned handle and all. Iris inspects it, making it rotate at all angles, before humming in disapproval.

"I can do better than this."

The knife shatters into thousands of icy granules. They float into the sink, following the guidance of her eyes. A quick rush of water is all it takes to wash them down the drain. She starts over. It takes a little longer, but this new knife is beautiful.

A santoku style blade of clear ice floats in front of her. Tilting it in the light, she can see her name, sparkling in an elegant signature. The handle is engraved with vines, leaves, and the flowers of her namesake.

[Knife. Check!]

She's about to start when Kyurem interjects.

-I did not see anything wrong with your first knife.-

[It didn't have enough aesthetic appeal.]

-Is that _really_ important?-

Iris almost looks offended.

[Yes! It _is _important! That's it! Once Dad gets home and we can eat, I'm going to make two tacos. One gorgeous, could-be-a-model taco. And one ugly, no-love-was-put-into-this taco. You'll see which one reigns superior!]

It takes a moment to process her passion.

-If you insist.-

[Oh, I do insist!]

Right as she thinks that, Iris tosses a grape into the air. A scintillating line flashes past in an instant. The grape falls onto the table, seemingly intact. A mere second later, its top sloughs off with a tiny 'plop.' Iris squats down, eyeing the pieces.

-A straight cut, but you sliced off a third rather than cleaving it into perfect halves.-

Iris frowns a bit, and throws another. It comes down, revealing another third slice.

-You are cutting too early. Be patient.-

She nods and exhales, releasing any tension in her shoulders. As the next grape sails toward the ceiling, she waits. At the peak of its ascent, barely a foot away from the lightbulb, she strikes! Thoroughly severed, the halves drop. She holds them up to her face for Kyurem's judgement, a smile already taking form.

-Very good, but can you replicate it?-

[Let's find out!]

They continue until all the grapes are gone and the knife is marred by the flecks of grape juice that have frozen to it. Iris beams proudly, happy with her 86% success rate. She lets the knife knife float to eye level, ready to dispose of it just like the first.

-Iris, please wait. I have a suggestion.-

She pauses, quirking a brow.

-Gather the grape pieces into the bowl again. You can turn the knife to fine shards like before.-

[Okay.]

-Now use some ice to make a container for the grapes. It would be a shame to damage your dishware. The ice shards will go in as well. Then make sure that they are fully enclosed.-

[I think I get what you're putting out. You're having me make a sort of manual blender, aren't you?]

-Close. The goal here is shaved ice. One of my past vessels was exceptionally fond of the treat. He would make it almost every night.-

A warmth springs into her cheeks and flows down her back in a smoothing wave. Kyurem must have really liked him. She chuckles.

[Putting your powers to good use I see. Sounds better than making ice cubes. I should continue his legacy.]

With a wave of the hand, ice slips underneath the grapes and solidifies. Then it lifts up into the air right as Iris starts building the edges. Before she closes the final gap, she ushers in the shards. Preparation complete, she closes it, making a perfect sphere. Miming the press of a button, Iris sends the shards into a frenzied vortex. It's like the world's most hyperactive snowglobe.

Bringing the sphere closer to the bowl, Iris cracks it like an egg. The contents sprinkle down in a shimmer of white, green, and purple. The remains of the sphere are pulverized and sentenced to the sink as Iris places the shaved ice into the freezer. No dessert before dinner!

She takes a seat, satisfied.

[Thanks for the idea Kyurem. I haven't had shaved ice in a while. Heh. Tacos and shaved ice on the same night...They're two of my favorites!]

-I am glad I could offer a suggestion to your liking.-

Iris rests her head into her arms, eyelids drooping. It's getting late. Geez, how long is he going to take. Stifling a yawn, she resumes her conversation with Kyurem.

[Hey Kyurem? Do you have any favorite foods?]

-I share my vessel's senses, so my favorite foods would align with yours. It has been centuries since I have been able to taste anything using my own sense of taste. I am...not sure if I even remember...-

[Oh…]

As factual as they are, a keen longing and sadness line its words. Quickly, Kyurem brushes it off.

-Worry not! I am excited to experience these tacos and the joy that they bring you!-

Iris frowns. But before she can think more about it, the front door opens.

"Iris. I'm home!"

Drayden walks in with a yawn. Taking in the enticing scent of spices and the almost assembled taco bar, he ruffles Iris's hair.

"Did you at least leave something for me to help with?"

Iris points to the avocados resting on the counter.

"You're on guac duty."

"When am I not on guac duty?"

It's a complaint made in jest. Humming, Drayden takes off his gloves and soaps up his hands. Iris fires back bluntly, trying to land her own lighthearted jab.

"When you start coming home normal late, and not super late."

"Such is the life of a mayor."

Drayden murmurs it nonchalantly enough, but his eyes and mouth shift downwards. He makes the guacamole quietly. The sound of the fork hitting the sides of the bowl becomes the only sound between them. By the time he takes a seat across from her, an apologetic look is clear to see, etched onto his face.

"I'm sorry about today Iris. As soon as you get back, it seems I'm as busy as ever. You looked distracted during lunch today. I didn't have time then, but I have time now. Is there anything you want to talk about?"

Iris furrows her brow, but the memory is hazy and vague, as if it happened years ago rather than this afternoon. Stalling for time, she busies herself with taco assembly. She spoons in a bit of everything. Lettuce. Beef. Cheese. Onions. Now tomatoes. All she remembers is that Colress had bought them takeout.

_Colress._

Iris stiffens. **His thumb grazes over her fingers, causing her to shiver. The movement is deliberate, teasing, and expectant. Pale eyes take it all in, as knowing as his laughter.**

There's a splatter of something cold and wet on her fingers. As she looks down, her face burns red, like the tomatoes she's dropped. Muttering a quick apology, she mops up the spill with a napkin before gingerly setting the spoon back into its bowl.

"Iris? Are you okay?"

Concern is written all over his face, and Iris is hit with the urge to tell him about Colress. But she doesn't have any solid evidence, at least, not any evidence she can give without compromising the secret of Kyurem. She swallows the words threatening to rise in her throat and gives a shaky smile.

"I'm fine, just exhausted. I did some extra training to make up for my late start."

Drayden looks unconvinced. It might be best to admit a small bit of truth to make it more convincing.

"I pushed myself too hard during training and fainted."

His mouth opens, a scolding imminent.

"Don't worry though! Colress made sure that I was okay."

She manages to force out that last part, the taste of the sentence all too bitter. A restless energy thrums under her skin, screaming. She'll have to respond to him tonight, after dinner. What will happen then? What will he do next? Will she be able to tell anyone about it? Will—

Iris digs her nails into her palm, forcing the panic back with pain. Now that Colress is back in the front of her mind, she might as well make the most of it. Information. The more information she has, the better.

"How did you meet him anyway?"

With a sigh, Drayden accepts the change of topic. Iris pushing herself too hard wasn't anything new. And if he were to lecture her now, it would be the third time. Some things are only learned through experience.

"He visited the gym about a week ago. His thesis sounded intriguing and his references were solid, so I figured it would be a good opportunity to show how the Opelucid Gym is different from the ones in Blackthorn and Hammerlocke."

[He has solid references? Really?]

-I am also incredulous.-

Her thoughts must show on her face because Drayden continues.

"He's earned quite a few accolades from other regions. His most recent work was for the Aether Foundation in Alola. Their lead scientist, Faba, had nothing but praise to say. Don't worry Iris. Colress isn't like those self-proclaimed researchers that the National Gymquirer has tried to send over."

"I see."

The conversation dies down as they finally start eating.

Looks like Drayden had misinterpreted her concern. Iris eats quietly, digesting the new information. Colress seems to be pretty famous in the pokemon researcher world, rather than some random eccentric. That could be troublesome.

Finishing her dinner, she heads up to her room.

* * *

Fresh from the shower and in pajamas, Iris sits in bed, staring at her Xtransciever. Her fingers hover over the screen. Kyurem flares its presence, its power. It will be there every step of the way. She feels a little braver.

[Thanks. And also sorry. I just realized as I was taking a shower that I forgot about the taco thing. During dinner I just started thinking about Colress and couldn't stop...]

-There is no need to apologize. We will share other meals. Thus, there will be plenty of opportunities to educate me on the value of aesthetic appeal.-

[Heh. That's true.]

Turning her attention back towards her written words, Iris bites her lip. It's a simple rejection, sort and to-the-point. Editing isn't necessary, but that's not what she's worried about. Once she sends this, who knows how he'll respond. She can only hope it will be something she can log. Something that will show his disturbing nature.

With one last exhale, Iris lets it fly.

* * *

His Xtransceiver lights up, paired with a shill ring that could break through even the deepest of concentrations. Colress pauses, setting his tools aside. Tugging off a thick work glove, he uses the newly bare hand to open the message on the touchscreen.

No thank you.

Not the ideal response, but it's not necessarily a negative one. As Drayden's apprentice, it's understandable that she would be busy. The fact doesn't stop his mouth from ticking into a frown. He needs her as soon as possible. His reply is instant.

Perhaps another day then?

The dots at the corner of the screen keep starting and stopping. Seconds stretch into minutes. Just what is she taking so long to type? He huffs, tapping his fingers on the table discordantly. It's been hours since he sent his first message, and now he has to wait even more. What an unkind person. Finally, the screen lights up with new text.

That would also be a 'no.'

Sorry Colress, but I have no romantic interest in you.

Please stay away from me.

Colress stares at the strange message, mind whirring. The response is contrary to her reactions from earlier. Could it be? Does she know about Beheeyem's manipulation? He pales, fingers stilling abruptly.

No! She can't be lost to him! He won't give up on such a promising trainer! And he won't sulk all the way back to that pitiful village for answers. Unlike those inhospitable, tight-lipped elders, Iris is an open book. All it takes is a bit of the right stimulus, and the emotions shine, bright and clear upon her face. It makes observation, and more importantly manipulation, all too easy.

He turns her words over and over again in his head until his mind snags on something, a realization, a bit of hope. Why no mention of his pursuit of the Original Dragon, or its husk, Kyurem? He needs more confirmation.

So you know what I did after you fainted?

Tell me, did you manage to recover your memories as well?

Colress doesn't have to wait long for her reply this time.

What else did you do to me?!

Ah. So she _does_ know about the rewrite, but she hasn't recovered her memories. Why hasn't she called the police? Crimes of the mind are considered to be most heinous. By all means, he should have a team breaking down his door right now, yet….

Colress smiles, gazing at his Xtransceiver.

"Is what you're hiding really so secret that you can't even let the police have a look? How exhilarating!"

If only he could travel through the screen and be there in person. There's just no satisfying substitute for observing his test subjects up close. Every emotion, every reaction exposed for him to see, to influence! Unfortunately, it seems that Iris will be avoiding him from now on, but that's okay. If she won't come to him, he'll come to her. Other than that minor modification, the rest of the plan still holds.

Colress turns back toward his latest invention. Just a few more tweaks, and then onto testing. Humming as he works, he wonders if Iris will appreciate its genius. It's something made just for her after all.

"There will be no running. There will be no hiding. I won't even let you protest. Myth will become reality! And as for what will happen after that—! I can't wait to see what possibilities are born!"

Tomorrow will certainly be an auspicious day!

* * *

**Author's Notes: **I finally finished this chapter! The longest to date! I tried a different writing process this time because I tend to get excited and rush toward plot points. Usually I write linearly, which means if I get stuck on a part, I won't write anything else until I get past it. But now I'm liberally using placeholders so that I can move on to other scenes and return later. It's really helpful! By procrastinating on finishing one scene, I'd flesh out another, haha.

I hope you all like it!


	11. New Goals

With a jab of her spoon, Iris dislodges a chunk of shaved ice. Little flakes fly and fall, startled by her aggression. She sighs, slumped and sulky at the kitchen table.

[I still wonder what he meant by that. 'Did you manage to recover your memories?' Just what am I missing?]

At first, she had feared the worst. The gap of time between feeding her team and fainting was fuzzy. All she could remember was that Colress had brought lunch. And based on what Drayden had said during dinner, they all presumably ate lunch together. He couldn't have done anything then, right?

And even then, Kyurem had stated that it would have resurfaced immediately if she had felt any significant distress, just like it had when she fainted. That left her first meeting with him, but other than Colress creeping in on her personal space, he didn't actually _touch_ her. Sure, it was a manipulated memory, but according to Kyurem, Beheeyem had mainly twisted her emotions about the events, letting her mind fill in certain blanks. Other than making her reveal Kyurem's name, it hadn't actually rewritten the events themselves. And why even change that? Altering a memory doesn't alter real life. Then there was the fact that he didn't seem bothered about her knowing of his crime. No begging or threats like she'd been prepared for. He just left her hanging with that cryptic text.

"Ugh! This guy makes no sense!"

Iris throws her hands in the air. The spooned ice flies up towards the ceiling, dangerously close. Suddenly, the ice freezes despite its trajectory predicting a definite 'splat.' It hovers for a mere fraction of a moment before shooting back to her. She catches the cold confection with her mouth, still stewing.

-Is this the part in which I should say 'I know, right?'-

[YES.]

-I agree with your assessment of his character.-

[Thanks, you dork.]

Finally simmering down, Iris shovels the rest of the shaved ice into her mouth. It's strange, but she's thankful that she can be frustrated with him. Better to be angry than paralyzed with fear. The cold treat cools her mood, and her mind turns to other concerns.

[We should get to bed. I want to do training properly tomorrow, and we still have to get those keystones out of the attic. For Colress, we'll just stick to the plan.]

Kyurem hums in agreement as she places her dishes in the dishwasher. Iris heads upstairs, ready for a proper good night's sleep.

* * *

Her alarm clock rings, but as much as it sucks to have to get up, Iris grins.

06:00

"Perfect."

Dawn is just beginning to filter through the windows. With a quick flick, she flings off the covers. She sits at the edge of the bed for a brief moment, relishing the familiarity of her room. Her weekday routine is calling her, and that's just what she needs after these last two weeks. One fist pump later, and she's already out of bed, bouncing and bubbly as she gets ready for the day. Relief prickles at the edge of her senses.

-I am glad to see you in good spirits.-

Iris smiles, posing with a fresh training uniform in front of her mirror.

[I do have moods other than 'stressed' you know. This day is already off to a good start compared to yesterday, and I intend to keep it that way.]

-Then I shall do my part as well. I will keep vigilant for any danger, and devise ice training exercises that have appropriate levels of gaiety.-

An amused look crosses her face.

[Are those supposed to be equal priorities?]

-They both involve your well-being and happiness, so that would be correct.-

There's just a hint of sass in that statement, but it's enough to make her giggle. Come to think of it, Kyurem showed a little bit of that last night too. It's refreshing to see Kyurem be something other than serious.

[You flatterer.]

Racing down the stairs with vigor, she hurdles into the kitchen. Drayden appears right in her path holding a mug of fresh brewed coffee. She's graceful enough to sidestep, but unprepared as the distinct aroma of curry slams into her. Her eyes flit between his mug, the rice cooker, and the pot on the stove.

"A curry and coffee morning, huh? That's rare." She turns her gaze to him. "What's the occasion?"

Drayden smiles.

"You made dinner last night, so I figured I'd make breakfast today. Kabu sent over a few tins of curry as a thank you gift for helping with a construction proposal regarding his gym."

Caffeine, vegetables, protein, and carbohydrates. A truly balanced breakfast in her opinion. Drayden may not be her biological dad, but she swears she inherited her love of savory breakfasts from him. Her stomach growls in anticipation.

"Well, be sure to tell him thank you for his thank you. Maybe you could send him some Unova delicacies."

"And what if he sends another thank you for our thank you for his first thank you?" Drayden remarks, the corner of his grin ticking upwards another notch. "Then I'll have to send another one as well. We'll be caught in an endless loop."

"I don't see anything wrong with that. He gets stuff. We get stuff. Everyone's happy."

Iris replies airily, dishing up a generous portion of curry over rice. Coffee is next.

"I suppose it would be a bit scandalous though..." She drawls with clear exaggeration, pouring with a deliberate slowness. Then she stops and whirls around, facing him suddenly. Her hand shoots out, pointing straight at him. A classic pose for dramatic accusations.

"I can see the National Gymquirer headlines now. Bach's Food Tin found in mayor's trash! Gratitude with benefits! Just by the existence of this tin, fire-spice flavored, which can only be bought at Motostoke's supermarkets, one can clearly see the illicit political alliance that Mayor Drayden is attempting to stoke with Gym Leader Kabu. Ahahaha! Yes! Simply by digging through a dumpster, this level of reasoning is possible for the National Gymquirer! What do you think, everyone?"

Drayden plays along, staggering back.

"Curses! My immoral nature has been exposed!"

He staggers all the way into his seat with a slump. Iris follows, having taken a jug of water from the fridge somewhere along the way (she has no time for dehydration today), and primly sits down in the one next to him. The scene of a reporter triumphing over a corrupt politician shatters as the two break into laughter.

Drayden sits back, sipping his coffee in between chuckles.

"That was a pretty decent impersonation of them. I feel like you could have tried to fit another fire pun in there though. You get a ninety-five percent out of a hundred."

"Am I allowed to make an amendment then?" She asks the question casually, barely covering up her eagerness.

He closes his eyes and hums in contemplation. The action is long and drawn out, mirroring her histrionics from earlier.

[As if I'd settle for such a score, when my acting was perfect.~]

-I admit that I am lost. Just what is this display?-

Kyurem surfaces, voicing its confusion.

[Ah! That's right. You don't know. It's a bit of a running joke between me and Dad. The National Gymquirer is this popular tabloid that publishes various gossip about Unova's gym leaders. They tend to take some innocuous thing like Clay wearing a different cowboy hat and trying to make some dramatic story out of it. They usually go for something negative and shocking, so we take turns pretending that one of us is being smeared by them.]

-It is a bonding activity then?-

[Yup! It's stress relief too. Being in the public eye means being open to all sorts of rumors and jeers, you know? It can be pretty tough sometimes. If you take it all seriously, it'll just wear you down.]

-Indeed. The ability to filter criticism is valuable.-

[Glad you agree because I have to think of another fire pun now.]

Drayden opens his eyes, a challenging gleam twinkling within. Setting down his mug, he crosses his arms.

"I'll allow it. Let's hear it. You have ten seconds."

She gapes at him.

[Only ten! That's stingy!]

Reading the look on her face, he responds.

"Oho. Are you going to waste precious time by protesting?"

She quickly opens her mouth, then closes it just as quickly. He's right. Running a hand through her ponytail, she wracks her brain.

3…

2…

1…

And she's blanking, while Drayden looks at her expectantly. Welp.

-I look forward to seeing your ability to improvise.-

[How is it that I can't tell whether or not you're encouraging me or mocking me?]

Kyurem laughs. It's a low rumble, gravelly and deep.

-Perhaps it is because I am doing both. Or perhaps it is the fact that after inhabiting hundreds of humans, I have learned how to conceal my emotions to a certain degree.-

[Y-you! Hiding your feelings for such a petty reason! You're teasing me just like Dad! I'm happy to see you hitched a ride on our fun-fun, lighthearted atmosphere, but two against one isn't fair!]

Drayden leans forward, ready to speak, interpreting her silence as forfeiting. Iris startles.

"Ah! Wait! I have something! Um…!"

[Ngh. Here goes nothing…]

"Just by the existence of this tin, fire-spice flavored, which can only be bought at Motostoke's supermarkets…"

Iris recites the beginning of the line she meant to change. She draws it out, not for theatrics this time, but merely to stall.

"...one can clearly see the illicit political alliance that Mayor Drayden has a burning desire to stoke with Gym Leader Kabu."

Iris hangs her head. What a lame finish. Her words hang in the air for all to judge. And judge they do.

Drayden claps his hands together. The sound has an edge of finality to it as he makes his declaration.

"Final score: ninety-four points! I'm sure you know why."

Is there a worse shame than earning negative points?

-I have seen that phrase come up plenty of times in human writing. I must also come to conclusion that it is uninspired.-

Ugh. A double hit combo!

"Yeah…" Iris groans dejectedly. She brings a full spoon up to her mouth, willing the delicious flavor of curry to burn away the feeling of failure.

His hand lands on her shoulder as Drayden's expression softens.

"Ninety-four is still a passing grade. Besides my turn will be next, and while I excel at formalities, my dramatic flair leaves much to be desired."

"Well," says Iris, perking up. "At least we're scoring with imaginary points and not wagering food. Having to miss out on your curry would be a tragedy."

"I agree."

It's an obvious, joking boast, but it makes her laugh all the same. They both dig in, fueling up for the day. Drayden finishes first. He stands up, looking at the clock with a sigh.

"Sorry I can't stay longer, but I have to get going. It'll be another long day today, possibly worse than yesterday. You can eat dinner without me."

He straightens his tie and picks up his briefcase.

She deflates a little. Eating with family is something she enjoys, wants to cherish and hold tight to her chest, especially since he is all she has left. But attempting to pick fights with reality usually doesn't go so well, so she shrugs it off, bidding him goodbye casually. Maybe she'll just eat leftovers today.

With that last idle thought, Iris rises. It's time to prepare breakfast for everyone else and commence with morning training. Rinsing off her plate, she heads into the walk-in.

* * *

Iris peels off her track jacket, flinging the wet garment into the hamper. A grimace twists onto her face as she hears it squelch against the side. Gross. She's already cleaned the buckets and washed out her water jug. She itches to do the same to herself, but today she has an attic to search through.

[I am so not looking forward to this. Dust is going to fall all over me, and I already have a coat of salt from my sweat. Ugh! By the time I find the keystones, I'm going to be like a human piece of prosciutto.]

Reaching into the cabinet above the washer, she pulls out an old flashlight. She tests it, flicking it on and off with her thumb a few times.

-Prosciutto may be air dried, but I doubt its makers let it become dusty.-

[That doesn't mean it can't.]

-I suppose. It is still a strange image to think about. You have quite an imagination.-

Satisfied that the batteries still work, Iris makes her way to the attic door. The pull string stops a few inches above her head. Reaching it is a simple matter of standing on the tips of her toes and outstretching an arm. The ladder unfolds, leading up into the darkness.

[I'm sure you've imagined some weird things from time to time. You've lived for like what? Thousands of years?]

-I stopped counting long ago. I have no reason to keep track.-

Flashlight at the ready, she climbs until her hands meet the fine film of gray on the floor. She holds her breath as she pulls the rest of her body up, the impact scattering puffs of it into the air.

[But what if I want to celebrate your birthday? How will I know what to put on the cake?]

Iris teases. A bit of banter is the best way of making an unpleasant chore go faster. They may be searching for ancient relics, but in the end, it is still digging through an attic. Exploring ancient ruins would definitely be ten times cooler and maybe not as cramped.

-Please do not. Your village celebrates me enough as it is.-

Kyurem sounds exasperated, a tone that Iris has never heard it use before, like a pot beginning to boil over. The sudden change in mood is jarring. She knows that the village can be stifling sometimes. The secrecy. The insistence on obtuse methods of communication (coded letters or in-person only, seriously). But that's more for her. As far as the village's treatment of Kyurem, she's pretty sure there isn't anything weird about it.

[What do you mean? Why wouldn't we celebrate you? You're important.]

She thinks it innocently, naturally. Kyurem is silent.

'Important'

The word pings and echoes inside her mind, each reverberation becoming more and more distorted, swelling up in volume. Then it stops. Ice is cracking.

-Am I? And why is that?-

Iris startles. The question is quiet, purposefully devoid of emotion, a gaping maw open as though anticipating something. She's about to respond, the answer coming as easily as breathing, ingrained since childhood.

'Because you're a part of the Original Dragon'

But then she stops and thinks, really thinks about it.

Only being liked because of a legacy. Only being respected because of your power. Isn't that like saying you don't care about who someone really is? She thinks of the past and all her vessel training leading up to this point, only worrying about being the best. Kyurem was a vague goal, the village deity. It wasn't until the day of the transfer that she had actually stopped to consider how Kyurem would think or feel about sharing a body. How awful was that?

Her eyes widen, the epiphany hitting painfully. Kyurem seems to sense it, and the veil of emptiness drops, pooling into melancholy.

-I am just myself. I am no god. I do not require praise. And the concept of a vessel...I never meant for things to go in such a direction. Its quasi-sacrificial nature pains me.-

The two sit in silence, moments ticking by. Finally Kyurem speaks.

-I am sorry. The keystones are so close. I can feel them. To actually have the option of becoming the Original Dragon again...it conflicts with what I have come to accept as my reality. Long ago, I had come to view finding them as an impossibility. Because of that, for better or worse, I have come to terms with my existence as Kyurem.-

Iris leans back against a crate, attempting to get into a comfortable position. It seems like they'll be unpacking more than just boxes today. She urges Kyurem to continue. This must have been building up for a while for it to react like that to a single question.

-Going back to my past form seems like it would be a sort of….regression...I do not want to undo all the progress I have made. Heh.-

Kyurem laughs sadly.

-I know what you must be thinking. 'What progress?' After all, I find that I still crave the love and acceptance of humans to the point of insecurity. Even when I was the Original Dragon I yearned for it. That is how I met the twins and why I continued to stay by their side. There is something that I can hold pride in though. Do you remember the memory I showed you? The one in which I awakened as Kyurem? You remember why I rampaged, yes?-

Iris shudders. Yes. She remembers. That surge of emotion had been overwhelmingly strong. It bled into her, and though it had only lingered for a moment, that loss of self was terrifying. It was different from all the other times she had felt Kyurem's feelings. Usually, they were separate, additional. Iris had always known where its feelings began and hers ended.

But after that memory, that distinct boundary had blurred. It was as if she had briefly become Kyurem rather than merely being its vessel, ready to tear the flesh of the first human to cross her path. And because she was Kyurem, she was no longer Iris. With complications like this, she's surprised she hadn't heard of more vessels declining the honor.

Iris takes a calming breath, bringing her thoughts back to the conversation. It's an easy question to answer, and Kyurem knows it, which makes her wonder where this is leading.

[It was because you felt abandoned. And actually having aspects of yourself torn away left you in a lot of pain. Emotional, mental, and physical.]

-Yes. Because I lost truth, I could no longer discern it, nor be honest myself. I could not accept the fact that my long time companions had ceased to be my friends, wanting me around for purely selfish reasons. I could not understand that no one came for me because they were ignorant of my existence, not out of disgust. I lashed out in violence, even though all I really wanted was for someone to acknowledge me. Because I lost ideals, I had no hope. It was impossible to imagine a world in which I could live alongside humans in peace. I could not imagine being loved. So I yearned for them. Asked my first vessels to lead me to them, only to be met with failure. I was frustrated. I was so _empty_.-

Iris shivers. 'Empty' is never a fun feeling.

-But as I have lived with you humans more and more, I have found that I have developed a new sense of truth and ideals over these last thousand years. You all have shown me the joys of living in peace.-

[Wait a minute. If that's true, then why are you still, um…]

Iris hesitates. Would it be offensive to ask this?

-Not the Original Dragon?-

[Yeah...sorry.]

-It is a reasonable question to ask. I am still not entirely certain of the construction of the keystones, but I can make some conjectures. I have given it more thought since we left Shannon's house. The twins each wanted to rid me of the trait that the other idolised, desiring it to the point of war and betrayal. That level of fanaticism pulled out more than just the trait each one wanted to seal.-

[So they unintentionally separated some of your power too? I guess that makes sense. It would explain why Zekrom and Reshiram have the abilities they do.]

-Right. It is not the loss of truth and ideals, but the loss of my power that is the cause for my current state. And if you recall the size of those keystones, they are rather small. I do not believe they are capable of sealing great amounts of energy.-

She nods. Each one was only about two inches long.

[And because each one got filled with some of your power, there was no room for the traits.]

-Almost. I believe that the keystones managed to take something vital from them. That being their memory of who they belonged to. Then, with the presence of my separated power, each was given form.-

[Ummm. That's very...abstract. What does that even mean?]

-I have mentioned that past vessels have found and awakened Zekrom and Reshiram. It was not a happy reunion. In fact, it was not a reunion at all. They had no knowledge of the Original Dragon. Even my brief emergence out of my vessel, Sepal, did not stir any emotion on their faces. Then due to their history the two began to clash. I had to work together with her team in order to make them return to their Dragon Stones.-

[Ouch. That must have sucked.]

-It did. Yet I insisted on trying two more times with different vessels. I thought that they just needed more time to remember.-

[Oh, Kyurem.]

She can't stop the pity from flowing into her thoughts. Kyurem sighs.

-I was desperate back then, I am aware. My point is that I have progressed past that. I do not yearn for them anymore. I have no desire to return to my original power. It was mainly used for intimidation, subjugation, and violence anyway. What I want now is perhaps a childish desire.-

Nostalgia wafts through and Iris can see glimpses of memories. Laughter. Kyurem and what must be the people of her village working side by side to build an ice house. Kids even climbing on it, placing flowers in its icy ridges.

-I want to be friends with you all again. Not a god or an idol. Friends. It used to be like that, before I ruined it.-

Red bleeds into the visions. A villager falls, struck down by a liepard. Bandits descend. Run, run , run. Some pass from exhaustion. More die from sickness along the way. They find a cave.

-Others discovered that I was the shell of the Original Dragon and came to capture me. So many deaths. All my fault! But even after that, I could not help but be selfish. I did not want to say goodbye to the friends I had finally made. Yet I knew my presence would put them in danger. I thought I had figured out a happy medium, so to speak.-

[The vessels.]

-Yes. The use of a vessel…It was meant to protect all of us, a way for us to live in harmony, but now it has become _this_. This misplaced reverence and sacrifice!-

Kyurem's voice drops, low and sad.

-My past vessels. How much of life did they miss because of me? How much did they have to give up? You as well. I have already— -

Suddenly Iris stands, a determined expression rising to her face. She marches over to the crates containing the display cases. Carefully, she starts searching.

[Kyurem.]

Soft, yet harsh, the thought cuts through its rumination.

[You're tired, aren't you? Tired of this life.]

She shivers, but it's Kyurem's tremor.

[I was tired too once. Couldn't see any way out of my situation.]

She sends the memory towards it, wrapped like a gift. The day she met Peach.

[And sometimes you can't change by yourself.]

Monochrome stripes and yellow tops catch her eye.

[So I'm going to help you, like Peach helped me. I'll show you that it's possible to be happy again.]

Opening the case, Iris grabs the keystones. They shine in the flashlight's beam.

[It may be ambitious, but how about we put an end to this, to the vessel system! If it's just causing both parties pain, then let's think of something new. I'm stuck with you for the majority of my life anyway, so why not try?]

Hope, disbelief, and fear slosh and swirl in her mind, in Kyurem.

-But how? You said it yourself. There are people out there who would want to use me for ill. How can I coexist peacefully with humans when such danger lurks. I do not want anymore deaths, anymore sacrifice!-

Iris replaces the display cases, hiding the empty one in a corner. Appropriately dusty, she exits the attic, letting the door shut with a thud.

[Well, that's what we're going to brainstorm after I shower.]

Stunned by her strange optimism, Kyurem sputters, before giving up protesting. For the second time today, it sighs.

-I shall see where this leads then.-

* * *

[Alright! I'm clean, and the computer is booted up. Let's begin!]

Iris sits, poised to type. Her fingers fly across the keyboard.

[How's this? Goals: '1) Kyurem lives peacefully with humans and 2) Kyurem learns to love itself']

-I do not recall saying anything about goal number two.-

Vibes of mild offense fire her way. Scoffing, she waves them away.

[I added that. And I beg to differ. You've said plenty that proves you could use some self-love. You vowed to give me happiness, so I'm going to do the same for you. A win-win situation.]

Once again, Kyurem is speechless, and she feels a warm tinge of embarrassment.

[The second goal should ideally happen along the way, so let's focus the first for now. Since the keystones are here, we can figure out what to do with those first.]

The keystones sit inside a locked drawer of her desk, but that's hardly good enough. If they want to prevent Kyurem from becoming the Original Dragon for the rest of eternity, they'll have to make sure the keystones can never be found again. Ensuring that the keystones avoid destruction is of equal priority for that same reason. With the temptation of the Original Dragon gone, the people willing to hunt for Kyurem should lessen significantly.

-I am not sure keeping the keystones hidden and functional forever is a realistic goal. Time eventually erodes everything.-

Iris crosses her arms.

[Well, they've lasted this long and look great. Same as you.]

-I have biological immortality. I am certain that is not the case for inanimate objects. I strongly urge you to to be more pragmatic.-

She pauses. The manic rush from her bold declaration is admittedly fading, but she doesn't want to back down either. As she deliberates, she remembers yesterday and the extra punishment exercise reps she recklessly promised to do and subsequently failed to prepare for. And then that led to…

Dissecting eyes and a polite smile fill her vision. Shuddering, Iris squirms. She decides to gracefully agree to Kyurem's suggestion.

[Y-you're right. Nothing wrong with small steps.]

Quickly, she forces the flow of creativity, anything to wash away the memory of him. All ideas are okay, even the stupid ones. Today has been a good day, the best in the last two weeks. Breakfast with dad. A productive training session. Kyurem opened up emotionally. She squeezes her eyes shut. He has no place in it, not even as a thought. But trying not to think about him keeps pushing him to the front of her mind.

**His voice, soft and gentle, thrums in her ears, an ease spreading down her body like a caress.**

Stop.

**Fingers splay across her sternum, pressing down with a gentle firmness.**

Go away already!

Sensing her turmoil, Kyurem rushes in.

-I believe I have an idea for the keystones!-

Still trembling, Iris opens her eyes, momentarily jolted from her thoughts. Kyurem sighs in relief, then hurries to continue. It doesn't want her falling back into those horrid memories.

-I remembered a novel that one of my past vessels read. Part of the plot involved the protagonist disguising a treasure as a decoration. This act kept the band of thieves from pilfering it when they raided his apartment. You enjoy aesthetics and embellishments, so I figured you might appreciate this sort of creative venture. It will also serve to keep them safe until we have a more permanent solution.-

Carefully, Kyurem summons forth the memory from last evening, the glee Iris felt when designing her ice knife. She lets it surround her and sink in. After a minute, her breathing stabilizes. Her lips curl into a smile, memories of Colress retreating.

[That's a great idea Kyurem! I know just the thing too!]

Iris gestures to her hair.

[The keystones already have a hole for the necklace cord, so it'll be easy to make them into a cute ponytail tie. Maybe I could camouflage them as pistils of a flower. It would have to be more chic and geometric than a traditionally floral design though. Oh! This is going to be fun!]

Reinvigorated, she opens up a bunch of new tabs, leaving no arts-and-crafts website unturned. Iris scribbles down notes and concept art as Kyurem encourages her, leisurely listening to her excited ramblings. An hour later, the two have compiled a shopping list of supplies.

Iris stands up with a yawn, stretching a little. Now she's had a physical and mental workout today. She sneaks a look at her Xtranciever.

17:12

[Alright. Looks like we'll be eating dinner first before we go out to get everything. I have to feed everyone else too. I think I'll just heat something up in the microwave for us. Any preferences?]

Kyurem hums playfully.

-I was promised a taco so exquisite, it would be capable of being a model, yesterday. I find myself still intrigued by your assertion that it will taste better compared to tacos of lesser beauty. I would like you to put it to the test.-

Giggling, she breaks into a toothy grin. Kyurem sure knows how to perk her up.

[Oho.~ Sounds like a plan. Let's do it!]

Spirits high, the two head downstairs.

* * *

The shopping bags bounce on and off her left leg as she walks in the twilight. Opelucid's craft stores were surprisingly well-equipped, saving her from the longer trek to Castelia City's arts district.

Her right hand drums gently on her thigh next to the pokeballs attached to her belt. Going out had made her anxiety spike at first. She'd scanned the faces in the crowds, in the stores, expecting to see Colress. After the fourteenth time of looking behind her, Iris finally relaxed her grip on Hydra's pokeball. There was no Colress, no Beheeyem. By now the throngs of people had petered out, leaving only her on the sidewalk, but she wasn't worried. Home was already in view.

Turning onto her street, she picks up the pace, itching to get started on the project. In her haste, she doesn't notice the car parked in front of the neighbors. The doors open out to the sidewalk, and out of them steps the duo of her nightmares.

Colress nods in greeting.

"Good evening Iris. I'm happy to see that you've returned. You've kept me waiting for quite a while."

Her hand flies to her belt, fingers curling around Hydra's pokeball. Or at least they would have, if they didn't freeze in place. Her eyes dart down, instinctively seeking the cause. A faint blue outline thrums around her hand, a telltale sign of telekinesis. She should have expected this with Beheeyem around.

Iris opens her mouth to call for help. She's close enough to the house. Peach and the others should be able to hear her if she screams. Drayden and the neighbors too! But the sound dies as a harsh force tightens around her throat. Mercifully, she can still breathe, but just barely. The pressure creeps downwards, pushing inwards just short of bruising. Her arms, legs, and even her torso are quickly immobilized. Observing wordlessly, Colress strides toward her with an even, casual gait. There's a scant five meters between them now.

[Kyurem! Any ideas?!]

As much as she wants to hurl a brick of ice at him, there's too many possible complications. Beheeyem could witness it and choke her to the point of unconsciousness, or worse death. She could try to hit them both, but she could miss. Or they could dodge. Even if she is on target, she'd be revealing her ice powers, which would open up a dangerous line of intrigue. It wouldn't necessarily lead someone to Kyurem, but it could still bring unsavory attention, potentially worse than that of Colress, to her either way. She thinks of N and Ghetsis's manipulations and grooming. Avoiding that sort of fate would be nice, thank you very much.

-Yes. If we synchronize our resolve, we might be able to resist the telekinesis. Two wills against one.-

[You mean like both of us controlling my body? That sounds complicated for something we only have a few seconds to do!]

-It can be, but not for what I intend. Your right hand merely needs to finish grabbing Hydra's pokeball. From there, we can rotate it towards Colress and press the release mechanism.-

Straining, Iris looks down at her right hip. Hydra's pokeball is at the front, so lifting her entire arm isn't necessary. They just have to move her fingers and wrist!

[Alright! I'm ready!]

-Understood! For this to be successful, we will need to execute the exact same movements. Let us start by completing the grip with your fingers, letting the index finger rest on the button. Then we will rotate your wrist counterclockwise until the medial side of your index finger is perpendicular with the ground. Finally— -

[We press it!]

-Correct. Let us begin!-

As Iris focuses on Kyurem's instructions, she feels its power surge in her palm, radiating out through her fingers. Gritting her teeth, she pushes against the telekinesis. The blue light wavers and sputters as it gives way. Her movement is still somewhat impeded, having to force through the thick membrane of psychic energy. There's only two and a half meters between them now.

Colress halts, eyebrows raised with a slight parting of the lips. To think that a human without psychic powers could resist a high level Psychic-type. His pale eyes shine with excitement.

"You just keep getting more and more interesting, don't you?"

He starts towards her again, vigor thrumming in every step. Only one meter left.

Then everything is in place! Iris shoots him a triumphant smirk. Kyurem roars within her, keen to end this.

-[Now!]-

Her finger presses the release button, aiming it right at him. But nothing happens. No materializing light. No Hydra. And then he's closed the distance, an amused smile crossing his face.

"Defiant to the end. Strong-willed as well. A good trait for a trainer, but troublesome for a test subject."

Iris can do nothing but stare as Colress wraps a gloved hand around her wrist. The strange material is almost numbing as his grip tightens around her skin. There's something metallic attached to its cuff. The light on it blinks evenly, as if mocking her stupefied expression.

"...wha..t…?"

She coughs out the question in disbelief.

Colress follows her gaze to the device. There's a bit of pride in his voice as he explains.

"Ah. So you've noticed it. Colress Machine No. 564. It disrupts the function of pokeballs. My colleague commissioned this. I'm glad I could make use of it."

That warmth turns to her, his all too eager eyes locking onto hers. He squeezes, and she feels the prick of a needle.

"But this one I made just for you. Colress Machine No. 578, capable of subtle sedation. I'd prefer not to do something like this, but you've forced my hand."

Polite and poised as ever, his voice softens as he watches her eyes become glassy and unfocused.

"Don't worry. I'll make sure you don't remember any of this."

Beheeyem's telekinesis diminishes, the pokemon tired from having to hold the strong-willed human. Iris staggers into Colress's chest. Maneuvering her carefully, he slings an arm around her shoulder, supporting her weight. Then clicking his tongue, he beckons to Beheeyem. The pokemon wobbles as it floats over, digits noticeably dimmed, but still it heeds its master. The lights of its right arm blink and buzz as it focuses a new layer of telekinesis around her legs. With a swing of its left, a car door opens. If anyone was around to notice the scene, it would be easy to mistake the sight as someone helping out an inebriated friend.

From there, getting her into the car is easy. A quick administration of a max elixir to Beheeyem, and it's time to head out. The engine rumbles quietly as they drive into the night. There are no sirens. No nosy pedestrians.

Excellent.

Colress glances at the rearview mirror. Iris lays sprawled in the back with Beheeyem floating above, monitoring her condition. It's the most relaxed he's ever seen her. He smiles to himself.

"I hope to see you like this when you awaken. No need to be so guarded or afraid. That secrecy of yours only stifles progress. Why hide the key to reviving a legend? Sure, some may strive to control or abuse it, but they'll be the ruin of themselves. Such has been shown throughout history. If the Original Dragon is as strong as they say, then there's no point in fearing for its safety either. So why? Power and potential thrive on each other, rising to greater and greater heights. And from those, possibilities are born. How will those manifest? Are there any limits? There's so much to investigate!"

Colress pauses as if inviting her to comment, not at all bothered by the fact that she can't. He hums thoughtfully.

"Let me show it to you. Some things are best understood by experience after all. Then, perhaps, you could assist me in my research. You are a Dragon-type trainer, and you've shown exceptional ability. I wasn't lying when I said I lacked experience handling dragons, so I'd be most appreciative."

Iris doesn't respond.

Ah. He's getting a bit ahead of himself isn't he. The rewrite has yet to begin, but it will. And it will be completely and utterly perfect. He's made certain of it.

The city fades and gives way to the outer suburbs, the houses growing fewer and the distance between them farther. Soon they will arrive.

He pushes a little harder on the accelerator, unable to contain his excitement.

There will be no interference this time.

* * *

**Author's notes: Overall, I'm pleased with how this turned out. The only scene I'm not satisfied with is the attic scene. It serves the purpose I wanted, making Kyurem open up and putting the two on the path of ending the need for vessels, but it still feels kinda clunky to me. I got a bit tired of rewriting it over and over, and also felt bad for taking over a month to write this chapter. My favorite scenes are the breakfast scene and the ending scene. Breakfast had fun, lighthearted banter. The ending scene had some tense action, which was a first for me.**

**Thank you for reading!**


	12. Old Tricks, New Players

Psychic pokemon are certainly convenient, Colress thinks as he watches Beheeyem maneuver Iris out of the car. It's a shame that humankind attempts to limit their true potential, enacting laws that arbitrarily assign types of psychic usage as 'good' or 'bad.' But there's no need to worry about that now. They're at his home, his wonderfully isolated, technologically-modified home. All social masks can and will be taken off at the door.

Speaking of doors.

Colress unlocks the front door, holding it open so that Beheeyem can focus on its task. As Iris passes through, he takes note of the Xtransceiver dangling from her wrist. Its bright pink is quite eye-catching, a very helpful reminder really. Beheeyem will be busy handling the mental and emotional evidence, so it's only fair that he takes care of the physical aspects. He takes off his gloves preemptively, making a mental reminder to invest in some touchscreen-compatible ones for the future.

Beheeyem lowers her onto the couch. He reaches out, brushing against her skin as he goes to unclasp the band.

She's cold.

His eyes widen, breath growing unsteady as he grasps her hand to confirm. The chill is striking, nipping at his own body heat. No human should be this cold, unless…

Colress scrambles, fingers pressing at her wrist and neck. She couldn't possibly be dead! He had gone as far as to underestimate the drug dosage at the risk of her remaining conscious.

A beat.

Another.

And another.

Her pulse thrums softly, and now that he's looking carefully, he can see the slight rise and fall of her chest. Relief hits, only to be overtaken by confusion.

Colress may be more versed in pokemon biology than human biology, but he's fairly certain that this is abnormal. His hand travels up her arm curiously. It seems that the cold levels out around the crook of her elbow. A quick check of her other extremities yields similar results. He furrows his brow, not sure what to make of the discovery, before slowly shaking his head. It would do no good to dwell on mysteries unrelated to Kyurem. Besides, this memory rewrite will make Iris confess everything she knows. If it's important, she'll tell him.

Slipping off her Xtransciever, he scrolls through her messages. Deleting their conversation from last night comes first and takes no more than a second. His next priority is pacifying Drayden. He sighs. Parents are always complicating things, prone to a strange overprotectiveness even as their offspring enter adulthood. Numerous times they've interfered with his research with threats, turning once cooperative test subjects against him, and other such bilge. Considering his close relationship with Iris and his influence as Opelucid's mayor and Gym Leader, Drayden would probably go beyond those, persecuting him to the fullest extent of the law at any perceived hint of wrongdoing. What message could 'Iris' send in order to prevent him from butting into her affairs?

Colress prefers keeping his lies close to the truth. It makes it easier to keep them consistent and less likely to be questioned. That being said, he knows that a young woman spending the night at the house of an older man (who, as far as Drayden knows, she just met) is bound to attract unsavory assumptions. He sighs. It's disgusting how readily people entertain such thoughts. Annoyed, he skims through her message history with Drayden, looking for words she'd say, phrases she'd use, excuses the man would accept.

Luckily, it seems that Drayden does not require a detailed report of her whereabouts as long as a general time of return is given. Ah, the leeway of vague wording. It doesn't take a long time to type out a response, and even less to send it. He shows it to Beheeyem. It'll need it for the rewrite.

Now to activate Colress Machine No. 538. It sits on the coffee table, which has been purposefully placed at the center of the room. He sets the dimensions so that it covers the perimeter. The device emits a droning hum as it generates the psychic nullification barrier.

As the field expands, it passes through Beheeyem, disrupting its use of levitation. Thankfully, it falls onto the soft cushion of the armchair, having been informed of the plan ahead of time. The moment passes as the barrier continues its course, and Beheeyem is able to hover once more. It floats over to Iris, resting its digits at her temples. Colress smiles.

"There. That should take care of any potential outside interference, and Colress Machine No. 564 remains functional. You're free to begin Beheeyem."

With an affirmative 'beep,' a cascade of red, green, and yellow flash around her head. Colress takes Beheeyem's place on the armchair. He opens up his laptop, ready to reread his findings regarding the Original Dragon. A rewrite this extensive will take hours. Might as well make sure that all the questions he wants to ask are fresh in his mind. Just as he sits back, he hears a crash.

Not only that. He gets to see it too.

A static-laced shriek rings throughout the room as Beheeyem flies back into the wall, crunching against it, leaving behind a sizable dent.

He pauses, not quite believing the sight.

"What?"

Beheeyem looks at him helplessly from the floor, its body jittering with erratic spasms. It attempts to levitate itself upright, only to lose its focus, crashing to the floor in a pitiful heap. To be disrupted to such a heavy degree would indicate the presence of a powerful pokemon. But that's…!

"Impossible!"

Colress shoots up, investigating the room, double-checking, then triple-checking his machines. Everything is functioning as it should. The only beings in the room are himself, Beheeyem, and Iris. There's the infinitesimal possibility of some unknown, tiny Psychic-type hiding in the room somewhere hidden from him, but that's beyond ridiculous! How can something like this happen twice? There has to be some sort of commonality!

His brain races until his eyes finally land on the obvious. He walks over to Iris, staring, considering, equal parts frustrated and intrigued.

"**UNKNOWN. COLD. ICE. NOT HER."**

Colress thinks of the unnatural coldness of her limbs. Beheeyem said that the ice was not her, but could it have been wrong? There are humans with pokemon-esque powers. Most common are those with psychic abilities, who typically go on to become Psychic-type trainers. Then there are the rarer abilities such as the power to harness Aura. Lastly, there are unique abilities, those known to belong to only one individual, such as Ghetsis's child and his innate skill of universal pokemon communication. Perhaps Iris possesses an ability like that...some ice/psychic amalgamation…that is able to activate unconsciously...

...

...No.

Something like that is just too implausible for his taste! He pouts at her, hands twitching, itching to shake her awake for interrogation. How could one woman be involved with so many mysteries? Why couldn't she just cooperate?! He reaches out to grab her.

"Heeeyem."

Colress feels a foreign calm wash over him. And with calm, comes epiphanies. His arm falls limp at his side, all the will and intent routing inwards. Then he remembers.

Yes. There is still a solution to this, one that he thought had become obsolete with Elgyem's evolution. Sure it would take longer, and not all the variables would be his to control, but it could work.

His mind starts putting the framework together, the steps he'll have to take to reverse her impression of him.

It's a bit nostalgic. To think that he would have to go back to such roundabout methods.

But as for what brought this on, there can only be one culprit. He turns toward Beheeyem, brow quirked. It has managed to stabilize itself somewhat, hovering low, lights dim. The uncomfortably human emotion of concern lies within its gaze. A strange warmth settles in his chest. He vaguely registers it as gratitude and has to fight the urge to squirm. Meeting its eyes, Colress turns to the process of much more familiar, much more comfortable, analytical thoughts.

What a curious change in behavior. Beheeyem has always been stoically obedient, a pokemon submitting to its trainer's strength as one would expect. After the report incident, Colress was certain that they shared the same unspoken rule, no telepathic linking. It was extraneous in terms of data collection and just plain unsettling to wade through and interpret. The other facets of its psychic abilities were much more useful for his goals.

But perhaps—he relents, the warmth unconsciously curving his lips into a smile—there were uses for it.

"I hadn't thought of that as a use for Calm Mind. It was...helpful. Thank you."

At those words, the lights on its fingers seem to glow a little brighter. Injuries forgotten, Beheeyem goes to its trainer's side. It eagerly listens as Colress outlines his plan. Then it's time to put all the pieces into place.

From one of his inner pockets, he retrieves an old flip phone. It powers on, the screen giving a dull glow. The contacts list has only one number listed. Colress presses it. The digital ringing warbles once, then twice. At last, it ceases, replaced with a familiar brusque, dispassionate voice.

"State your reason for calling."

Straight to the point like always. With a silent chuckle and shake of the head, Colress collects himself. He glances at Iris.

"It's Colress. I have an update."

* * *

**Author's Note: A shorter chapter after a long wait. It was going to be longer, but I thought it'd be best to split it here. What can I say? Things have been crazy where I live. **

**Also, who says that only protags can have character development?**


End file.
